RED
by Black Golden
Summary: Re-publish dan sedikit bocoran untuk chap depan
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Masashi Kishimoto

By : Caffe Caramel –Alzeid Haruka-

.

.

"I'm the winner, Sasuke," kata Itachi sembari menyeringai lebar.

Mata oniks Sasuke memandang papan catur tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian ia lemparkan pandangan ke arah kakaknya yang tengah menyeringai kecil –penuh siasat. Ia memandang kakaknya tersebut dengan tajam, seolah berkata: kau-pasti-berbuat-curang.

"Tidak ada kecurangan di sini," kata Itachi seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya tersebut, "Terima saja kekalahanmu."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya. Baginya ini adalah sebuah penghinaan.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke ketus sembari melipat ke dua tangannya dan bersandar pada sofa tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Itachi.

Itachi kembali menampakkan seringaiannya, "Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus menuruti tiga permintaanku."

"Sebutkan permintaanmu." Ucapnya ketus.

Itachi mendengus kesal ketika melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

"Pertama, kau harus menyamar sebagai murid perempuan selama sebulan di KHS."

Sasuke membelakan matanya. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Menyamar menjadi murid perempuan?

Sasuke mendobrak meja di hadapannya, membuat beberapa pion-pion yang tadinya berdiri terjatuh. , "Itu gila!" bentaknya kasar.

"Uchiha tidak akan menelan ludahnya sendiri bukan?" Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Fugaku yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dia memandang kedatangan ayahnya dengan raut masam. Saat ini ia memang tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Fugaku. Karena ayahnya itu tidak akan membantu banyak.

"Betul sekali," Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau seorang Uchiha,bukan?"

Sasuke tertohok dengan perkataan Itachi dan ayahnya. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, ia tak menyangka akan terjerat pada perjanjian konyol seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Sasuke memandang Itachi dan Fugaku secara bergantian.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakan," katanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Dan kau harus melepas nama Uchiha jika kau menolaknya," kata Itachi santai.

Sasuke mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan Itachi, "Baiklah, hanya sebulan."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya tersebut. Ia mulai bangkit dari kursi dan melemaskan sendi-sendi tangannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat ini," Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Selama sembilan tahun aku sengaja mengalah padamu," Fugaku tersenyum mendengar pengakuan anak sulungnya. Ia memang sudah menduga sebelumnya jika Itachi selalu mengalah dalam permainan catur, "Karena aku sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi." Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, membuat Itachi tertawa geli.

"Ka-kau!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dan aura membunuh mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Tenanglah, lebih baik kau persiapankan dirimu untuk menjadi seorang 'siswi perempuan' besok," jelas Itachi santai dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'siswi perempuan' dalam kalimatnya tersebut.

"Brengsek." Umpat Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Itachi dan Fugaku.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang kemudian berbaring di atas kasurnya. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika selama sembilan tahun ia terperangkap dalam jebakan Itachi. Dan bodohnya ia tidak pernah sadar jika ia telah masuk pada perangkap Itachi.

Pantas saja ia merasa sedikit bingung kenapa Itachi bisa dikalahkannya dengan mudah padapermainan catur, padahal Itachi adalah salah satu murid genius di sekolahnya.

"Brengsek kau!" runtuk Sasuke sembari menutup matanya dan mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sungguh, Sasuke sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang dengan santai memenuhi permainan Itachi. Ya, permainan dimana yang kalah harus menuruti tiga permintaan sang pemenang. Sasuke bisa menyanggupi itu karena ia sangat yakin akan menang dalam permainan catur melawan Itachi. Namun sayang, semua perkiraan Sasuke salah besar.

Lalu yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah permintaan Itachi yang menurut Sasuke sangat gila. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan, dan hal yang lebih gila adalah ayahnya sendiri menyetujui usulan Itachi. Itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Itachi dan Fugaku bekerja sama.

Ini baru permintaan pertama, bagaimana dengan permintaan kedua dan ketiga? Sasuke rasa dua permintaan itu akan lebih gila dibanding permintaan pertama.

Kembali ke masalah penyamaran. Selama hidupnya Sasuke belum pernah melakukan hal konyol tersebut. Menyamar menjadi perempuan itu adalah hal yang sangat berat bagi Sasuke karena ia harus terus berpura-pura feminim dan menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Karena jika sampai identitas aslinya terbongkar, resiko yang Sasuke tanggung itu sangat besar. Misalnya saja ia harus bertahan mendengarkan ejekan dari semua orang. Dan pastinya ia harus menanggung malu sepanjang hidupnya

Dan Konoha High School adalah lingkungan yang asing baginya. Selama ini Sasuke melakukanhome schooling. Ia memang tidak menyukai pergaulan, tidak menyukai keramaian. Karena baginya hampir semua orang yang dekat dengannya adalah seorang penjilat. Andai ia tidak menyandang marga 'Uchiha' pasti tidak akan banyak yang ingin berdekatan atau berteman dengannya.

Bagi Sasuke, semua orang yang mau menjadi temannya itu sama. Penjilat.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil jaket dan bergegas ke luar rumah, 'Uchiha Sasuke akan menguasai permainan ini,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

Oke, sekarang hampir seluruh mata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

'Brengsek, pasti gara-gara belanjaan setan ini.' Pikir Sasuke sembari memandang kantong belanjaannya dengan tatapan kesal. Belanjaan Sasuke memang sedikit aneh… tidak, bahkan sangat aneh. Di dalam kantong plastik berwarna putih itu memang menyimpan berbagai macam belanjaan yang aneh. Di antaranya adalah rambut palsu, pakaian wanita, dan sebuah buku khusus wanita.

'Cih, hentikan tatapan menjijikan itu!' Sasuke memacu langkahnya dan mulai mengabaikan tatapan yang baginya menjijikan itu.

BRUUUKKKK.

"Awww!" Sasuke memeluk kantong belanjaannya, ia tak ingin seseorang melihat isi belanjaannya.

"Gomen," kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

Sasuke memandang siapa yang ditabraknya—atau yang menabraknya.

"Permisi." Sasuke segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berambut kuning emas jabrik tersebut tanpa memandangnya.

"Siapa dia Naruto?" seorang pemuda berambut merah darah mendekati pemuda berambut kuning emas. Si pemuda berkulit tan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," pemuda berambut merah darah itu menggandeng tangan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut kemudian menariknya pegi.

.

.

"Jangan tertawa!" Itachi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, dan mencoba menahan tawanya, "Dan berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan itu!" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oke," Itachi menganggkat kedua tangannya, "Lalu, bisa kita berangkat sekarang, nona?" ajak Itachi sembari menirukan gaya lelaki yang sedang menarik perhatian seorang wanita cantik.

Andai saja Itachi bukanlah clan Uchiha, sekarang ia pasti sudah gemetar ketika Sasuke memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

"Ayolah, kita bisa terlambat jika kau hanya berdiri di situ."

"Tidak!" Dahi Itachi berkerut, "Apa kau ingin semua orang tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyamar, Itachi?"

Itachi sedikit membuka mulutnya. Boleh diakui jika perkataan yang di lontarkan Sasuke itu ada benarnya juga.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau berangkat sendiri." Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan Itachi. Namun baru beberapa langkah Itachi memanggilnya.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu letak KHS?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memandang ke arah Itachi.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengetahui letak KHS." Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkay sedikit sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya dan benar-benar meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan adiknya. Untung saja letak KHS tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi ketika hampir seluruh pasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Kakashi-sensei kenapa tidak terlambat?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek. Sementara yang lainnya hanya memangguk membenarkan. Dan Kakashi? Ia justru memandang muridnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Mungkin semua penduduk kelas mengetahui alasan kenapa gadis berambut coklat pendek itu menanyakan hal demikian. Pasalnya guru berambut perak yang ada di hadapan mereka itu sangat terkenal dengan keterlambatannya. Hampir di setiap acara ia selalu datang terlambat. Jadi jangan salahkan bila seluruh murid kelas menatapnya dengan heran kedatangan Kakashi yang tepat waktu.

Anak-anak mulai berbisik-bisik tetang alasan Kakashi. Dan dalam sekejap kelas mulai berisik akibat ulah anak-anak. Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa menatap anak didiknya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

Perlahan Kakashi melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan menyuruh seseorang masuk.

Kelas yang semula ramai, perlahan-lahan mulai mereda karena kedatangan seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berwarna merah darah dengan iris mata berwarna sama. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap membuatnya tampak elegan, tak salah jika hampir seluruh pasang mata pria tertuju padanya. Rasa kagum terlihat jelas di tatapan mereka. Namun para gadis yang berada di kelas justru menatap kesal pada gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan, dia Satsuki. Dia adalah satu dari beberapa anak yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sini,"—semua anak mengangguk—"Nah,Satsuki, sekarang kau duduk di bangku belakang."

Kakashi menunjuk bangku belakang yang kosong. Sasuke mengangguk lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang di tunjuk Kakashi.

Sasuke mulai kesal ketika hampir seluruh mata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh baginya. Rasanya Sasuke sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak memberikan death glare andalannya pada mereka yang menatapnya terus.

"Hah~" desah Sasuke pelan kemudian duduk di kursi tersebut. Namun pandangannya sedikit teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah tertidur pulas di samping bangkunya.

"Sepertinya dia akan mendapat masalah besar," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu 'kan setiap gadis yang duduk bersama Naruto pasti akan menjadi musuh siswi perempuan. Kau ingat pada gadis bernama Shion? Dia dikerjai habis-habisan ketika berani duduk di samping Naruto," jelas pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Dan masalahnya akan bertambah besar karena dia bukan dari keluarga atas," tambah pemuda berambut merah.

"Tapi aku kira ini pasti jadi hal yang menarik." Sebuah senyuman datar tergambar di wajah pemuda berambut hitam pendek.

"Ya mungkin menarik, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak melihat penyiksaan di sini," kata pemuda bertato dengan seringaian yang terlihat cukup mengerikan.

.

.

_TBC

* * *

_

_NEXT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer _: Masashi Kishimoto

By : Caffe Caramel –Alzeid Haruka-

.

.

Mata shapir itu mulai terbuka, dan sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat seorang gadis telah duduk di sampingnya, "Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning emas sembari mendongakan kepalanya. Ia memandang gadis di sampingnya itu dengan berbagai tanda tanya.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ada sedikit rasa kesal ketika ia diperhatikan seperti itu, "Murid baru," ucap Sasuke singkat sembari menulis berbagai rumus yang ada di papan tulis.

Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto," Naruto menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke, "Siapa namamu?" mata shapir itu memperhatikan lekat-lekat gadis di sampingnya. Jika boleh jujur ia sedikit tertarik dengan rambut merah panjang yang dimiliki gadis itu. Rambut merahnya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Satsuki." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruto. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

Bukannya sombong, tapi biasanya perempuan yang dekat dengannya akan berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Coba lihat saja sekarang, walau Naruto tengah memandang gadis di sampingnya itu, ia masih bisa merasakan jika hampir semua mata memandangnya dan teman sebangkunya itu dengan tatapan kesal dan cemburu.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Maaf jika menganggumu, nona." Dahi Sasuke berkedut ketika mendengar kata 'nona' yang ditinjukan untuknya. Andai saja ia sedang menjadi seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' pasti ia akan memberikan bogem mentah pada orang di sampingnya itu. Sayangnya kini ia hanyalah seorang 'Satsuki'.

Naruto mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang berada di samping tempat duduknya. Mata shapirnya mulai memperhatikan lapangan yang mulai dipenuhi oleh beberapa anak yang akan melakukan kegiatan olahraga. Namun pandangannya tertuju kepada pemuda berambut merah bata yang tengah membawa sebuah bola voli di tangannya.

"Uzumaki-san? Bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaran?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang sedang mengajar di depan.

"Baiklah, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas memandangnya. Namun, Sasuke dan beberapa anak laki-laki sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Naruto mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, dan mulai menulis beberapa rumus tersebut dengan malas.

"Ne, Satsuki pindahan darimana?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia pegang.

"Suna."

"Benarkah? Lalu sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Apartemen." Jawab Sasuke lancar. Ia memang sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang ia rasa akan ditanyakan oleh teman-teman barunya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia mulai berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran.

KRING! KRINGGG!

Para siswa tersenyum senang ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak di antara mereka yang segera bergegas keluar ketika Kakashi meninggalkan kelas.

"Tidak keluar, Satsuki?" Naruto menepuk pundak Satsuki lalu mulai berdiri. Sasuke menggeleng, "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Membosankan," Sasuke mulai mempermainkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya, "Benar-benar brengsek si Itachi itu," guman Sasuke, "Akan ku balas perbuatannya nanti!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang mulai berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan angkuh, "Sudah puas kau menggoda Naruto, heh?" bentak gadis itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya diam dan menghela nafas, "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap mempermainkan rambutnya –bukan, lebih tepatnya rambut palsunya.

BRAKKK!

Gadis itu menggebrak meja dengan kakinya. Semua mata yang berada di dalam kelas memandang kelakuan gadis bernama Karin dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan mendekati Karin, "Sepertinya murid baru ini, perlu diberi sedikit penyambutan," sebuah seringaian bertengger manis di sudut bibir Ino. Tangannya mulai membuka sebotol air.

BYUUR.

Ino tersenyum manis sembari menyiramkan seluruh air yang berada di dalam botol ke kepala Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan wajahnya menggambarkan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Sasuke mulai berdiri dan mencoba menyingkir dari tempat ini. Namun tangan Karin terlebih dulu menahan kedua pundak Sasuke, "Mau kemana?" sebuah seringaian tergambar jelas di wajah Karin ketika melihat urat kemarahan di wajah Sasuke.

Tapi mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki tulen, ia dapat dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari Karin, "Permisi." Kata Sasuke datar kemudian keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Semua penghuni kelas tertawa ketika pertunjukan tersebut telah selesai. Namun mereka semua tahu jika pertunjukan sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

'Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghajar semua anak perempuan itu. Namun lagi-lagi karena alasan penyamaran, Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Walau ia tidak pernah menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan, tapi ia sadar betul jika seseorang perempuan tidak akan pernah menghajar seseorang. Dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke frustasi, karena ia harus terus bersabar.

Dan jangan menganggap jika bersabar itu hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke. Selama ini, orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke harus bersabar menghadapi Sasuke. Tapi ini, ia harus bersabar untuk orang lain.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa semua pasang mata yang ada di sana memandangnya aneh. Entah karena pakaian Sasuke yang basah atau karena hal lain, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang jelas sekarang Sasuke sekarang sedang menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Tujuannya hanya untuk menenangkan diri sejenak sembari mengeringkan rambut serta pakaiannya yang basah. Menurut data yang telah Sasuke cari, halaman belakang itu kurang diminati oleh anak-anak. Entah apa alasannya, yang pasti tempat itu sepi dan Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Sasuke memang sangat menyukai tempat sepi.

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Dan seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi, taman itu kosong. Mata oniks Sasuke mulai menyapu taman belakang tersebut. Menurutnya, taman ini sangat rindang. Banyak pohon besar serta berbagai tanaman yang ada di sini.

Sasuke menyeret langkahnya dan mendekati sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai duduk di bawah pohon itu. Tangan pucatnya mengambil sebuah cermin yang telah ia siapkan di saku sekolah.

Mata oniks itu memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Menyedihkan.

Itulah kata yang terlintas di benak Sasuke ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut palsunya yang tadi sudah tertata rapi, kini basah dan berantakan. Rasanya sangat risih. Memakai rambut palsu yang rapi dan kering saja rasanya sangat menyusahkan apalagi sekarang?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu dengan perlahan ia mencoba menyisir kembali rambut palsunya dengan beberapa jarinya. Sedikit kesal juga karena sangat sulit mengatur rambut ini hanya dengan jari.

Kesal.

Sasuke melemparkan cerminnya entah kemana. Ia tidak peduli cermin itu mau hilang atau rusak. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya keadaannya yang makin memprihatinkan. Setelah kalah dari Itachi dan mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari siswi sekolah, kini ia harus bersabar menahan panas dan risih akibat pakaian dan rambut palsu yang basah.

DEG.

Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu telah berada di pahanya.

Kuning.

Hampir saja Sasuke berteriak. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika memperhatikan baik-baik benda err maksudnya orang yang dengan seenaknya menjadikan bagian tubuhnya sebagai bantal.

"Naruto?" Naruto menggeser kepalanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup familiar. Dan akhirnya mata merah darah itu sedikit tersihir oleh pesona shapir yang telah membuat tubuhnya sedikit membeku.

"Sebentar saja, ya." Pinta Naruto kemudian membalikan kepalanya kembali memandang ke depan.

Sasuke yang sudah tersadar hanya menghela nafas kecil. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis ketika mendengar dengkuran kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Walau ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur ia dapat merasakan jika pemuda yang satu ini telah tertidur.

'Belum puas juga ia tidur?' batin Sasuke sembari mengingat Naruto yang tertidur di kelas.

Perlahan Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh rambut Naruto. Rasanya bosan juga hanya memperhatikan Naruto tertidur. Jadi tidak salah 'kan jika Sasuke melakukan hal yang lain?

Sepertinya Sasuke harus mengakui jika rambut pemuda di bawahnya itu sangat halus. Padahal waktu pertama kali melihatnya ia mengira jika rambut berantakan itu pasti kasar.

Sasuke mulai menyentuh poni Naruto, dan tepat saat itu juga ia merasakan jika tangan Naruto menarik tangannya.

Kaget?

Jangan ditanya!

"A-apa?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Tanganmu halus," Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia pikir Naruto akan marah atau melakukan hal lain yang dapat menghancurkan penyamarannya.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke kemudian bangkit. Ia mulai membalikan tubuhnya dan merangkak, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya berkisar lima centi. Dan dengan jarak sedekat itu, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat seseorang di hadapannya. Sontak hal itu membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit memucat. Pasalanya orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah laki-laki! Jika perempuan mungkin Sasuke akan menunjukan sikap biasa saja atau memasang wajah datar.

Mungkin perlu digaris bawahi bahwa Sasuke itu masih normal. Sekali lagi, MASIH NORMAL! Ia masih tertarik dengan wanita yang bertubuh seksi. Walau ia tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikannya ia masih bisa pastikan bahwa dirinya masih normal.

Sementara itu Naruto justru merasakan hal yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini. Matanya memperhatikan baik-baik gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Wajah halus serta putih itu seperti menyihir otaknya untuk semakin mengeliminasi jarak.

Wajah Sasuke semakin memucat ketika Naruto mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Tunggu! Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan Sasuke itu masih normal, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika ia bersikap seperti itu. Salahkan saja Naruto yang terus mendekat.

CUP.

Naruto mengunci mulut Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

Otak jenius Sasuke mencoba mencerna kembali kejadian yang tengah ia alami. Dan ketika ia sudah berhasil mencerna hal itu. Ia menutup kelopak matanya dan...

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan berhasil Sasuke layangkan ke perut Naruto. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu melepaskan ciumannya dan memundurkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan memberikan 'death glare' terbaiknya untuk Naruto. Ia mulai berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakang rok yang ia kenakan, "Jangan seenaknya!" bentaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di tanah.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan segudang kemarahan. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan menciumnya. Mengambil 'first kiss'-nya! Jika yang melakukan hal itu perempuan, mungkin Sasuke akan memberikan sedikit toleransi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, 'first kiss'-nya telah diambil oleh seorang lelaki! Mungkin ini adalah hari tersial yang pernah dialami oleh Uchiha Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya.

'Naruto brengsek, berani sekali dia menciumku!' batin Sasuke kesal. Tangannya mulai mengepal kencang dan aura hitam perlahan-lahan menyelubungi dirinya. Mungkin, jika ada seseorang yang berani menggoda atau menjailinya sekarang ia tidak lagi segan-segan untuk memukulnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan penyamaran atau sebagainya.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir Naruto. Perlahan tangannya mulai memegangi kembali perutnya yang telah terkena pukulan Sasuke, "Mirip," guman Naruto kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tanah. Mata shapir itu mulai memandang warna langit yang bersih tanpa awan, "Jika semirip ini, kau seperti menarikku!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Mau kau apakan benda itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek.

"Akan aku buang," seorang gadis berambut merah tomat tersenyum sinis sembari memandang sebuah tas berwarna hitam di tangannya, "Benda menjijikan seperti ini lebih cocok jika ditaruh di tempat ini." Gadis itu mulai membuka tas yang dibawanya dan membuang seluruh isinya di tempat sampah.

Buk.

Ia membuang tas berwarna hitam tersebut setelah membuang isinya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Wah, bagaimana rekasinya jika mengetahui hal seperti ini ya?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti di kelas, aku yakin akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik, bukan begitu Matsuri?"

"Iya, aku rasa juga begitu, Tayuya." Gadis bernama Matsuri itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian memang tidak punya jiwa seni." Komentar pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat.

"Berisik saja kau, Sai." Ujar wanita berambut pirang panjang.

"Lebih baik kau membantu kami 'mewarnai' bangku gadis jelek itu," kata Karin sinis dengan memberi penakanan pada kata mewarnai.

"Boleh saja," Sai mulai mengambil sebuah cat berwarna hitam pekat dan membukanya, "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu." Ia tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menumpahkan cat yang ada di genggamannya ke sebuah kursi tanpa menggunakan kuas –seperti yang dilakukan Karin.

"Kau memang punya jiwa seni yang tinggi." Sai tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Karin menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, "Ini 'kan hari pertamanya." Ia menyeringai kecil ketika melihat sebuah bangku yang telah dilukis abstrak oleh ketiga temannya.

"Aku rasa ini tidak berlebihan," Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Karena hal yang lebih besar akan aku lakukan besok." Sebuah seringaian tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dan saat ia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Ia mendekat ke arah tong sampah yang tidak begitu jauh dari pintu kelas. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat tasnya yang sudah tergeletak di dalam tong sampah.

Rahangnya kembali mengeras. Ingin sekali ia menemukan orang yang telah melakukan hal ini padanya dan menghajarnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengambil tasnya. Namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Biar aku saja," Sasuke memandang seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah memengang pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto mulai melepaskan gengamannya dan menghela nafas. Ia mulai mengambil tas Sasuke dan memasukan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di tong sampah. Untung saja tong sampah ini tidak terlalu kotor, sehingga Naruto tidak terlalu jijik. Lagipula dengan demikian, barang-barang Sasuke juga tidak semuanya kotor.

Hal yang Naruto lakukan itu tentu saja menarik perhatian banyak orang yang tengah berada di koridor. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan-pandangan yang berbeda. Tapi yang jelas, mereka memberikan tatapan kesal kepada Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan tersebut. Buktinya ia menghiraukan semua tatapan itu.

"Maaf, ada beberapa barang yang terlalu kotor, jadi aku tidak mengambilnya. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada di tangan Naruto.

Tidak ada kata 'terimakasih' yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Bukannya ia tidak tahu terimakasih atau apa. Namun kejadian di taman belakang beberapa menit lalu masih membuat Sasuke jengkel. Tidak semudah itu ia melupakan orang yang telah mengambil 'first kiss'-nya.

Setelah mengambil tasnya. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan tatapan kesal serta cemburu –dari siswi perempuan- menyambutnya. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya ketika mata oniksnya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada bangkunya.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak berpindah tempatnya, Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dah hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Perlahan ia edarkan pandangannya. Dan begitu pandangannya sampai pada bangku belakang, ia menghela nafas.

"Kemari," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke ingin melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman Naruto. Uchiha sasuke itu tidak suka dipegang sembarangan. Namun ketika ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tangan Naruto justru mengengam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat Sasuke sedikit merintih.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan paksa. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah bangkunya, "Kau duduk di bangku-ku," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit memincingkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut kuning ini. Entahlah, baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang aneh seperti dia.

"Aku akan mengambil bangku baru. Kau tetap di sini, jangan kemana-mana, mengerti?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sedikit kemarahan di mata shapir itu.

Sasuke mulai duduk di bangku Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

'Kenapa dia mau melakukan semua ini?' batin Sasuke sembari menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Tayuya yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi kesal. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Sasuke. Namun baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menarik tangannya. Refleks Tayuya berbalik dan menatap kesal seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, "Mau apa kau, Hyuuga?" Tayuya menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

Neji hanya menghela nafas kemudian menatap balik Tayuya dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam, "Jangan ganggu gadis itu," Tayuya membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Neji, "Lebih baik kau duduk di tempatmu." Neji melepaskan gengaman tangannya.

"Oh yeah," Ino mendekat ke arah Neji dan Tayuya, "Setelah menggoda Naruto, kau juga menggoda Neji, luar biasa," Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Memangnya apa yang dia berikan hingga kau membelanya, tuan Hyuuga yang terhormat?" dari sudut matanya Ino menatap sinis Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke membalasnya dengan death glare andalanya.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Dia tidak memberiku apa-apa," Ino menoleh ke arah Neji. Kemudian memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Aku menyukainya, jadi apa salahnya jika aku membelanya?" Neji tersenyum kecut ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu membulatkan matanya.

'A-apa-apaan ini? Aku ini laki-laki!' batin Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sementara itu Tayuya, Ino dan hampir semua siswa yang berada di kelas tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pengakuan Neji. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kiba dan Sai yang justru menatap tajam Neji. Sai yang biasanya memasang wajah datar-pun kali ini menunjukan wajah kesalnya.

Kiba mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Neji, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Hyuuga." Kata Kiba lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Neji menelan ludahnya kemudian mengikuti langkah Kiba.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Naruto saat melihat kedua temannya berjalan di arah koridor.

"Kami ada urusan sebentar." Kata kiba datar lalu berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja, sementara Neji hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Kiba.

.

.

Naruto pov

Aku meletakan kursi yang telah aku bawa ke sebelah Satsuki dan mulai duduk di sana. Dari ekor mataku aku bisa melihat ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. Kenapa ya? Apa dia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi?

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya dari samping. Jika benar ia masih marah dengan hal itu, sebaiknya aku minta maaf secapatnya. Tidak enak juga membuat Satsuki marah di hari pertamanya sekolah.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi ya," Satsuki menoleh, dan memandangku kesal. Ah aku suka hal ini, Satsuki mengingatkanku pada 'dia' yang selalu menatapku kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, dan ia hanya menghela nafas, "Kau mengambil yang pertama, bodoh." Katanya ketus, membuatku memajukan bibirku. Jika boleh jujur, menurutku Satsuki adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Oke aku memang sifatnya sedikit mirip dengan 'dia' tapi setidaknya 'dia' bisa menunjukan sisi manisnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Sedangkan Satsuki? Aku rasa ia tidak pernah menunjukan sisi manisnya sama sekali. Aku jadi sering berfikiran jika Satsuki bukanlah seorang perempuan.

Tapi aku segera menepis pemikiran itu, mana mungkin ada seorang pria yang mau mengenakan pakaian perempuan?

Lagipula ini baru pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan kelewat dingin oleh wanita. Bukannya sombong atau sebagainya, tapi semenjak aku memenangkan pertandingan basket antar sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku bisa dikatakan sedikit popular di kalangan wanita. Dan lagi aku sering mendengar banyak fans club untukku yang berdiri di sekolah ini.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih dengan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa dengan seenaknya meminta si 'pendiri' untuk membubarkan segala bentuk Fans Club.

Tunggu, tadi dia bilang, 'kau mengambil yang pertama.'

Ja-jadi ciuman tadi?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Ciuman pertama baginya. Pantas saja ia marah. Astaga kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini ya? Padahal aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini bila mengambil 'first kiss' seorang gadis. Oke mungkin kali ini keadaannya berbeda. Maksudku, biasanya aku mengambil ciuman pertama orang yang menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang err- sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku.

"Maafkan aku Satsuki," kataku pelan.

"Hn." Dia menoleh ke arah jendela.

Sementara aku mulai membenamkan kepalaku ke kedua tangan yang aku letakan di meja sebagai alas, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu," tubuhku sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Memang benar aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Aku melakukannya karena aku melihat wajahnya saat melihat wajah Satsuki. Jadi mungkin jika aku bisa berkata sejujur-jujurnya waktu kejadian itu, aku berfikir tengah mencium 'dia' bukan Satsuki.

Dan aku sangat yakin jika Satsuki akan semakin marah jika aku mengatakan alasanku yang sesungguhnya. Jadi mungkin akan lebih baik aku tidak menceritakannya.

.

.

Sasuke Pov

Hari yang terkutuk.

Itulah yang dapat aku simpulkan. Aku tidak habis pikir hari pertam sekolah yang menurut orang-orang menyenangkan ternyata sangat menyebalkan –bagiku. Pasalnya hari ini aku sudah mengalami hal-hal yang menyebalkan.

Pertama.

Aku berhasil dijahili oleh anak-anak. Dan itu adalah hal menyebalkan sekaligus memalukan. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku dikerjai oleh orang luar. Lalu yang membuatku marah adalah karena aku tidak bisa membalas perbuatan mereka dalam waktu dekat!

Kedua.

Seorang pemuda –yang amat-amat menyebalkan, bagiku- sudah berhasil mengambil ciuman pertama. Sungguh, saat itu aku ingin sekali menghajarnya habis-habisan saat ini.

Ketiga.

Seorang pemuda telah mengatakan pernyataan cinta padaku. Entahlah aku tidak bisa berfikir itu pernyataan langsung atau tidak. Yang pasti hal itu sudah bisa membuatku sedikit mengalami serangan jantung mendadak.

Aku rasa hari ini mirip sekali cerita di dongeng-dongeng –yang menurutku terlalu mengada-ada.

"Aku akan sekelompok dengan Satsuki." Aku segera menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya Naruto kau akan sekelompok dengan dia." Kini aku menoleh ke arah depan dan sejak kapan ada guru di depan kelas?

"_Sangkyu_ Kurenai-_sensei_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketus.

"Aku hanya meminta izin pada Kurenai-_sensei _untuk bisa sekelompok denganmu." Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang membuatku muak.

Mungkin harus aku tulis di dalam note, jika melamun bisa membawamu ke ambang neraka!

.

.

Normal Pov

"Kau menyukai, Satsuki?" tanya Kiba dengan nada datar yang ditanggapi oleh sebuah anggukan dari Neji, "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Gaara?" Kiba memandang Neji tajam.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukainya," Neji menelan ludahnya ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Mendengar hal, Kiba mendekat ke arah Neji kemudian mencengkram kedua kerahnya, "Ka-kau!" kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas di sorot mata Kiba, "Kau mau mempermainkan perasaan Gaara?"

.

.

"Benar, kau tidak mau aku antar?" tanya Naruto sembari mencoba berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek, "Kalau begitu, untuk tugas musik itu, kita latihan besok ya," Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Itu artinya iya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sasuke.

_TBC_

* * *

_Oke, NEXT!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer _: Masashi Kishimoto

By : Caffe Caramel –Alzeid Haruka-

.

.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya lebih pelan, Shika?" Neji mulai menahan rintihannya ketika Shikamaru meletakan kompres di bagian tubuhnya yang memar.

"Diamlah," Shikamaru memandang Neji malas, "Sudah untung aku mau mengobatimu," Shikamaru mulai meletakan kompresnya dan memandang tubuh putih Neji yang penuh luka. Hal itu sangat berbeda dengan tubuh yang biasanya terlihat bersih, "Harusnya kau katakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Kiba. Ya, paling tidak dia tidak akan memukulmu sampai seperti ini." Kata Shikamaru sembari menatap Neji dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

Neji mencoba duduk, "Ini adalah masalahku sendiri, aku tidak mau melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan ini."

"Masalahmu sangat menyedihkan," Shikamaru mulai mengambil kursi dan meletakannya di hadapan Neji, "Kau akan kehilangan sahabat-sahabatmu itu gara-gara permainan konyolmu itu," Shikamaru mulai duduk di kursi itu dan memijit tengkuknya yang sedikit pegal, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan rela melakukan apa saja untuk pemuda Sabaku itu," Shikamaru memandang Neji sinis, "Aku kira seorang Hyuuga harus punya pemikiran panjang, ternyata hal itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

"Ya, aku akan melakukan apa-pun untuk kebahagiaan Gaara," kata Neji tulus sembari tersenyum sinis ketika mata lavendernya melihat beberapa luka yang menghiasi tangan dan badannya.

"Termasuk mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri dan teman-temanmu?" Neji mengangguk pelan, "Hah~ cinta memang membuat orang gila," Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta."

Neji terkekeh kecil, "Jangan naif begitu," Neji menggeleng kecil, "Setidaknya jika aku mencoba mendekati Satsuki, Gaara akan mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk mendekati Naruto." Kata Neji getir.

"Kau bisa berkata begitu karena melihat Gaara marah ketika dia melihat Naruto mencium Satsuki?" Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak, dari awal aku sudah tahu jika Gaara menyukai Naruto."

Shikamaru menanggkat sebelah alisnya, "Tapi aku rasa Gaara juga punya perasaan untukmu," Shikamaru mengelus dagunya, "Ya waktu itu aku dan Kiba melihat Gaara tersenyum ketika pulang denganmu. Dan waktu itu Kiba berkata jika Gaara mempunyai perasaan untukmu," Shikamaru memandang Neji, "Pantas saja Kiba memukulkmu, Kiba 'kan sudah memanggap Gaara sebagai adiknya sendiri."

Neji tertawa kaku, "Waktu itu Gaara bisa tersenyum karena di jalan kami bertemu Naruto, dan dia memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Gaara." Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Selamat menjalani permainanmu ini," Shikamaru menepuk pundak Neji, "Dan berhati-hatilah karena aku rasa Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan untuk gadis itu."

.

.

Pukul 5.57

Cafe Konoha

"Aku dengar, kau sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, "Kalau tidak salah namanya Satsuke, bukan begitu?" ia mulai mengambil segelas minuman dingin kemudian meneguk seperempat dari isinya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Namanya Satsuki, bukan Satsuke," Naruto memandang pemuda bernama Sasori yang duduk di hadapannya, "Darimana kau mendengar hal itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Rasanya ia tidak pernah memberitahukan perihal kedekatannya dengan wanita kepada Sasori.

Sasori tertawa kecil, "Hahaha... kau tahu? Itu sudah menjadi berita terheboh di KHS," Jelas Sasori, kemudian bersandar pada badan sofa. Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil, "Jika itu benar, berarti kau sudah mulai melupakan Sakura?" Sasori memandang lekat-lekat mata biru jernih itu, mencari sebuah jawaban yang dicarinya.

Naruto menelan ludah mendengar pertayaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasori, "Tidak, aku masih tetap mencintainya." Naruto mulai membuang pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang terlihat sangat ramai. Padahal cuaca hari ini terasa sangat panas –bagi Naruto.

"Naruto, harus aku katakan berapa kali..." Sasori menghela nafas, "...Sakura itu hanya mempermainkanmu," Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kau tahu tidak, dia sengaja menjadikanmu pacarnya hanya untuk memenangkan taruhan, dan setelah kau benar-benar mencintainya, ia justru pergi meninggalkanmu."

Sasori menghentikan kegiatan bodohnya kemudian mengambil minumannya. Menegak isinya sampai habis. Entah kenapa jika sudah membicarakan tentang gadis berambut pink itu, suhu tubuh Sasori menjadi naik.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasori, "Aku tahu hal itu," Naruto mulai bersandar, dan menutup matanya, "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya." Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan sorot mata yang lemah, tak berdaya. Dan itu membuat Sasori muak.

Bagi Sasori, Naruto itu sudah sangat berubah. Naruto yang dulu adalah Naruto yang kuat dan ceria. Namun semenjak mengenal Sakura, Naruto –menurut Sasori- berubah menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan. Dan hal itu semakin terlihat jelas, tatkala Sakura pergi ke Paris tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Kau harus belajar mencintai orang lain agar kau bisa melupakan Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Memang siapa yang yang harus aku coba cintai?"

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Bukankah kau sedang dekat dengan Satsuki?" Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Nah, coba saja dengan dia." Kata Sasori semangat. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan sebuah titik terang untuk menjadikan Naruto kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi Naruto yang menyenangkan.

"Kau gila," Sasori menangkat alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Naruto. "Dia itu sangat dingin, dan cuek. Aku ajak bicara saja dia hanya menjawab satu sampai dua kata, bukankah itu menyebalkan?" Naruto memajukan bibirnya begitu memori otaknya mengingat gadis berambut merah itu.

Sasori terkekeh kecil yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan tajam dari Naruto, "Setidaknya kau mungkin tertarik dengannya," Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Karena baru kali ini aku melihat kau begitu bersemangat ketika membicarakan seorang gadis."

Mau tidak mau Naruto tersenyum tipis. Karena perkataan Sasori ada benarnya juga, dia memang sedikit tertarik dengan Satsuki. Namun bukan lagi karena sikap Satsuki yang mirip Sakura. Bukan itu, karena bagi Naruto, Satsuki jauh lebih menyebalkan.

"Namun aku meragukan bahwa dia seorang gadis."

Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Dia itu tidak pernah menunjukan sisi manisnya sama sekali." Naruto tertawa kecil begitu mengingat tingkah Satsuki yang menurutnya lebih mirip lelaki apalagi waktu Naruto melihat –atau lebih tepat dikatakan memperhatikan cara jalan Satsuki.

"Kau ini, aku kira apa," Sasori ikut tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa ia itu tipe anak yang akan menjadi manis jika berdekatan dengan lelaki yang disukainya," Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya, tolong kau antarkan dokumen ini untuk Itachi, " Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari dalam tasnya, "Uchiha itu harus memeriksanya kembali." Naruto menerima dokumen yang diserahkan Sasori.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengantar?" tanya Naruto.

Sasori menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, "Ano, aku ada urusan dengan Haku malam ini." Sasori tersenyum simpul, membuat Naruto sedikit jijik. Pasalanya orang yang dibicarakan Sasori adalah seorang lelaki. Dan desas-desus mengatakan Sasori sedang melakukan pedekatan terhadap Haku.

"Kau sedang mengincarnya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, aku hasa masih merasa aneh tentang hubungan sejenis," Naruto menghela nafas begitu melihat perubahan pada wajah Sasori, "Maafkan aku,"

Sasori mengangguk mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa, pikiran orang 'kan berbeda-beda." Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan antar dokumen ini," Naruto mulai berdiri, "Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk kencan dengan Haku." Ucapnya pelan sembari menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Dan bergegas meninggalkan Sasori.

.

.

Tok tok tok.

Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membuka pintu berwarna biru tua itu. Sampai saat ini keadaan masih normal-normal saja. Namun saat mata oniksnya memandang seseorang yang telah berdiri di depan pintu rasanya jantungnya berhenti mendadak. Dan wajah putih itu menjadi sedikit pucat.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke yang sudah sedikit sadar sedari keterkejutannya mulai mengatur detak jantungnya yang mungkin sempat terhenti tadi, "Silahkan masuk dulu," Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, "Akan aku panggilkan, Itachi." Naruto mulai masuk ke ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha.

Belum sempat Sasuke memanggil Itachi. Kakak yang menyebalkan –menurut Sasuke- sudah berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau ke sini Naruto," kata Itachi ramah, "Aku sangat senang kau bisa berkunjung ke sini." Itachi mulai duduk di sofa, -tepat di sebelah Naruto. Sementara itu Sasuke mulai duduk di sofa panjang ruang keluarga yang tidak jauh dari Itachi dan Naruto. Ia melakukan hal ini karena ia merasa sedikit khawatir jika Itachi berbicara macam-macam terhadap Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan dokumen yang harus kau periksa," Naruto menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerima dokumen yang diberikan Naruto kemudian mulai membukanya, "Harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarkan ini," Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Jika kau menghubungiku aku pasti dengan senang hati ke rumahmu untuk mengambilnya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi, "Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, aku kira kau akan lebih terfokus untuk menggoda kakakku." Naruto tertawa kecil begitu mengingat kelakuan Itachi yang sering saja menggoda kakaknya, Kyuubi. Untung saja mereka berdua tidak satu sekolah. Jika ia, mungkin akan selalu terjadi perang setiap harinya.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto, "Oh ya, aku dengar dari Sasori, kau sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis ya?" dari ekor matanya, Itachi menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa berita seperti itu cepat sekali menyebar?" Naruto menghela nafas, "Ya mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Ia mulai memijit tengkuknya yang mulai terasa pegal.

"Semenarik itukan dia hingga membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto tertarik?" Itachi menutup dokumen yang dipegangnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang entah sejak kapan memandang Itachi dengan tatapan jijik.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Itachi," Naruto memandang Itachi kesal, "Ya dia memang sedikit manis."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?" Tanya Itachi penasaran, karena baru kali ini mendengar Naruto dekat dengan seorang wanita. Sementara itu Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi, "Namanya Satsuki."

GLEK.

Kedua Uchiha itu menelan ludah.

Wajah Sasuke memucat.

Namun wajah Itachi menampakan sebuah seringaian lebar. Sepertinya Itachi sudah menemukan permintaan kedua yang akan ia ajukan kepada Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Boleh saja, asalkan aku bisa melakukannya."

Itachi tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Aku mau kau menjadi guru kepribadian adikku, Sasuke." Kata Itachi pelan dan melihat ke arah Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Guru kepribadian? Bukankah kau bisa meminta orang yang lebih profesional di bidangnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit curiga, pasalnya Itachi bisa meminta guru kepribadian asli untuk Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mencobanya," Itachi memandang ke arah lantai, "Dan tidak ada yang mampu bertahan selama tiga hari," Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Padahal aku ingin dia bisa bergaul dengan anak seusianya," Itachi menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kau mau membantuku 'kan Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum tulus, "Ya, akan aku bantu sebisaku," Naruto mulai bersandar, "Tapi aku juga bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan," dari ekor matanya Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Hem, bawa saja dia ke festival musim panas, setidaknya mungkin kau bisa membuatnya sedikit terbiasa dengan keramaian." Kata Itachi pelan, namun Naruto bisa menangkap sebuah keraguan dalam ucapan Itachi.

"Memangnya dia tidak suka keramaian?"

"Dia membencinya, apalagi jika keramaian itu mencakup daerah yang luas –maksudku jalanan. Jadi kau mau membantuku 'kan?"

Naruto menepuk pundak Itachi, "Boleh saja," kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum tulus, "Akan aku lakukan semampuku." Ia memperlihatkan cengirannya. Membuat Itachi turut tersenyum kemudian merangkul pundak Naruto. Mungkin inilah yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk sahabat kecilnya itu.

Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya, kemudian memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" dengan malas Sasuke mulai mendekati Itachi dan menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan tajam, "Dia akan menjadi guru kepribadianmu, Sasuke," Itachi mulai berdiri kemudian menghampiri Sasuke, "Anggap saja ini adalah permintaan keduaku." Bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan, aku akan membalasmu nanti." Bisik Sasuke balik.

"Baiklah Naruto, sepertinya Sasuke sudah menyetujuinya," Itachi menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Sekarang kau bisa mengajaknya pergi." Sasuke sedikit menaikan alisnya.

Naruto mulai berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke, "Ayo kita pergi Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan sembari tersenyum kecil. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang hingga dengan mudahnya ia menyetujui ajakan itu.

Sementara itu Itachi hanya bisa memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke dengan senyuman tulus, "Semoga saja dengan begini, traumamu akan hilang, Sasuke." Guman Itachi pelan sembari mengingat kejadian yang membuat Sasuke membenci keramaian.

.

.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

"Festival musim panas." Kata Naruto singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak, Sasuke tidak ingin pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat itu sangat ramai, dan Sasuke membenci tempat ramai seperti itu.

Saat telinga Naruto tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia sedikit menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang mematung di jalan. Perlahan Naruto mendekati pemuda berkulit putih tersebut, "Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir ketika melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu." Kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau bisa memberitahu alasanmu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Kata Naruto sembari memandang wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Dan darahnya sedikit berdesir, begitu menyadari wajah Sasuke mirip dengan Satsuki.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," Sasuke mulai memandang mata biru jernih itu.

Naruto balik menatap mata oniks tersebut dan mencoba mencari suatu jawaban di sana, "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa," Naruto menghela nafas, "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Itachi untuk membawamu ke tempat itu..." Naruto mulai menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Dan sebagai seorang lelaki, aku akan menpati janjiku itu." Naruto mulai menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Bodoh, lepaskan aku, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sembari mencoba melepaskan tangangannya.

"Tidak," Naruto memperkuat genggamannya dan mulai berjalan menuju festival. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan berharap semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Sasuke kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang begitu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berjalan diantara kerumunan orang. Walau festival ini ramai. Namun rasanya tidak bisa turut meramaikan suasana hati Sasuke yang mungkin sedikit kacau.

"Hn."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke. Entah kenapa Tapi Naruto sangat merasa jika Sasuke itu sangat mirip dengan Satsuki. Ia mulai melonggarkan gengamannya dan melepasnya secara perlahan. Tidak enak juga rasanya lama-lama bergandengan tangan dengan seorang lelaki. Ditambah dengan beberapa tatapan aneh dari penggunjung

Sasuke memandang ke bawah, tepat ke arah tangannya yang tadi digenggam Naruto.

_'Pasti gara-gara anak itu.'_

_ 'Mungkin dia anak pembawa sial.'_

_ 'Rasanya anak itu sengaja melakukannya.'_

Perkataan itu kembali berputar di otak Sasuke. Dan ia berusaha keras untuk menghilangkannya. Namun usahanya gagal, perkataan itu terus saja terulang di otaknya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia memandang ke depan. Ramai. Sasuke menelan ludanya. Suasana ini, suasana yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, kejadian yang...

.

.

Naruto Pov

Rasanya mengajak Sasuke ke festival bukanlah hal yang bagus. Hah, dari tadi dia terus saja memasang wajah datar, sangat datar.

"Kau mau memakan sesuatu Sasuke?" tanyaku pelan tanpa menghentikan langkahku. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa detik, aku tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Dengan malas aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik ke belakang.

Glek.

Aku tidak menemukan Sasuke di belakangku. Perlahan aku edarkan pandanganku untuk mencari bocah itu. Namun nihil sosoknya tidak dapat aku temukan. Perlahan aku mulai berjalan mencari sosoknya, menerobos kerumunan orang yang sangat ramai. Terkadang aku berfikir jika festival bisa saja membuat orang terpisah karena keadaannya sangat ramai.

Aku terus saja mencarinya hingga mataku menemukan seorang pemuda yang tengah bediri mematung diantara orang-orang. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan benar, itu Sasuke, "Sasuke!" panggilku sembari mendekat ke arah bocah berambut emo itu, "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana." Kataku sembari menepuk pundaknya. Namun ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Memang apa yang telah terjadi?

Mataku memandang lekat-lekat wajahnya, pucat. Astaga apa dia sakit? Jangan-jangan dia tidak kuat dengan udara malam?

Arrggghhh...

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, "Hei Sasuke!" panggilku lagi sembari mengoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Dan aku bernafas lega ketika mata oniks itu melihatku. Namun setelah itu tubuhnya justru menjadi bergetar, dan ia memegangi kepalanya dengan sebuah tangan. Astaga apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Berhenti..." gumannya pelan, walau begitu aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia seperti meminta seseorang untuk berhenti, tapi siapa?

"Sasuke," aku kembali memandang wajah Sasuke. Dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya sedikit menggambarkan ketakutan, dan tubuhnya kini bergetar lebih kencang. Ya tuhan!

"Sasuke tenanglah," kataku. Mencoba menenangkan pemuda ini. Rasanya aku harus menenangkan Sasuke secepatnya karena kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Tapi rasanya usahaku ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Sasuke masih saja bertingkah aneh. Lalu apa yang aku harus lakukan? Aku mencoba memutar otakku untuk mencari jawabannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat perkataan Kakashi-_sensei_. Tapi masa aku harus melakukannya? Ditempat umum? Bersama seorang lelaki? Aku rasa tidak, tapi...

Perlahan aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dari pundak Sasuke dan mulai memegangi dagunya. Lalu aku mulai mengeliminasi jarak, dan mengunci mulutnya. Aku menutup mataku ketika melakukan hal itu. Rasanya masih saja aneh karena yang aku cium kali ini adalah seorang lelaki. Dan tanpa sadar tanganku mulai melingkar di pinganggnya. Sementara itu tangan yang menyentuh dagunya mulai berpindah tempat, untuk membelai rambut hitamnya. Sungguh rasanya kedua tanganku sepertinya bergerak tanpa perintah.

Ini gila, aku berciuman dengan seorang lelaki. Jika hal ini dilihat Kiba dan yang lain. Aku berani taruhan jika mereka akan mentertawakanku!

Bulu kudukku sedikit berdiri ketika merasakan sebuah tangan dingin memeluk leherku.

Dan... ya tuhan apalagi sekarang?

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengeras di bawah sana. Astaga, kenapa bisa milikku 'menegang' untuk seorang lelaki? Apakah ini tanda-tandanya aku mulai 'melenceng'? Mungkin aku harus segera bertanya pada Sasori perihal hal ini.

Kembali ke soal ciuman, rasanya memang lembut, berbeda jauh dengan kebanyakan wanita. Apa karena seorang pria tidak pernah memakai pelembab bibir dan sebagainya? Atau karena bibir ini belum pernah terjamah?

Entahlah aku tidak terlalu memikirnya.

.

.

Normal pov

Setelah beberapa detik menjalani ciuman bibir dengan Naruto, perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai sadar. Ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat tertutup karena menerima sentuhan tersebut. Dan saat Sasuke telah membuka matanya secara sempurna. Ia segera mendorong bahu Naruto. Otomatis Naruto mengentikan ciumannya dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, bodoh?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Aku bertanya padamu!" Naruto hanya diam dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Cepat sekali sifat anak ini berubah.' Batin Naruto sembari mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke sedikit kesal ketika Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

BUKKK!

Sasuke memukul sudut bibir Naruto, membuat sang korban harus mundur beberapa langkah. Dan sukses membuat mereka menjadi 'tontonan' para pengunjung lain.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia kembali berniat untuk melayangkan pukulan ke arah Naruto. Namun Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghentikannya dan memegang pergelangan tagan Sasuke dengan erat. Kemudian menariknya pergi dari kerumunan orang.

Ia memang sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke. Karena akibat ulah pemuda emo ini, mereka sempat menjadi tontonan. Dan Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan?" bentak Naruto ketika ia berhasil membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang lumayan sepi.

Sasuke melepaskan tengannya dari gengaman Naruto kemudian menatap mata biru itu dengan tajam, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau seenaknya menciumku tadi!" kata Sasuke tak kalah keras.

Naruto membuang ludahnya, "Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku..." Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam, "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat ketakukan tadi?"

Sasuke sedikit tercengang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto barusan. Mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya bagi Sasuke bukanlah hal yang menarik. Apalagi jika alasan itu menyangkut masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bukan urusanku?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalau begitu alasanku juga bukan urusanmu," Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Adil bukan?"

"Jangan meniru kata-kataku." Ucap Sasuke dengan Nada kesal.

"Oh ya, memangnya ada larangan untuk hal itu?" Sasuke tertohok, "Kau tahu?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, "Kau adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui."

"Dan kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah aku kenal." Kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu?"

"Aku rasa tidak, Dobe."

"Teme brengsek!"

"Baka Dobe!"

Sepertinya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto tidaklah semulus yang diharapkan.

_TBC_

* * *

Ada yang masih mengenal saya? #nengok kanan kiri.

Ada bocoran sedikit untuk Chap depan :

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," Gaara sedikit membelalakan matanya, tak percaya akan ucapan yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Naruto menggaruk rambut bagian belakang, ketika Gaara memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Jika boleh jujur Naruto sedikit risih jika dipandangi dengan cara seperti itu, "Maksudku aku tidak mau terpisah denganmu di tempat ini, kau tahu sendiri di sini sangat ramai." Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Gaara. Mau tak mau Naruto itu tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

.

.

Dari sudut matanya Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Aku memang kesal –tidak, maksudku aku sangat membencimu karena kau sudah mencuri dua ciuman dariku."

Sedikit menaikan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Dua ciuman?" guman Naruto tidak percaya, "Tunggu, bukankah kemarin hanya satu ciuman?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh, "Satsuki tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan dua ciuman itu."

Sadar akan perkataannya, Sasuke segera membuang muka ketika Naruto memandang matanya, "Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi,"

Menggeleng kecil kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kau tahu kemarin aku –tunggu, jangan-jangan kau..."

Sasuke menelan ludah, apakah ini artinya penyamarannya akan terbongkar?

Apakah Naruto sadar siapa sebenarnya 'Satsuki' yang ada di hadapannya sekarang?

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer _: Masashi Kishimoto

_By_ : Caffe Caramel –Alzeid Haruka-

.

.

BRAAAKKK!

Menoleh dan mendapati adiknya sudah berada di ruang tengah dengan wajah merah padam, "Kau sudah pulang Sasuke?" Sasuke bergeming dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Ia menatap Itachi sejenak sebelum memacu langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat, "Apa yang sudah terjadi?" dari sudut matanya Itachi memandang Naruto yang sedang bersandar di pintu.

Perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Itachi dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut panjang tersebut, "Entahlah," Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku rasa menjadi guru kepribadian Sasuke bukanlah hal yang benar." Ungkapnya pelan.

Kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa waktu yang lalu masih hangat di pikirannya. Rasanya sangat sulit melupakan hal itu. Padahal ia sudah berulang kali mencoba melupakannya. Tapi tetap saja bayangan Sasuke yang diam dengan wajah pucat sangat menganggu pikirannya. Ia memang tak habis pikir kenapa sikap sombong dan angkuh Sasuke langsung berganti dengan ketakutan ketika berada di tengah keramaian. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Melainkan adengan ciuman itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit pusing dan berkali-kali memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannnya begitu Itachi menepuk pundaknya, "Sedang memikirkan Sakura?"

Sebuah senyum kecil tergambar di wajah Naruto, "Mungkin," kata Naruto sembari berdiri, "Aku pulang dulu ya Itachi." Pamit Naruto. Itachi mengangguk pelan kemudian mengantar Naruto hingga ambang pagar keluar, "Sekalian sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sasuke." Mendengar perkataan Naruto Itachi hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau berbuat salah apa terhadap adikku?" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "Hati-hati, sekali dia marah, ia bisa menjadikanmu Naruto-panggang," Itachi tersenyum jail ke arah Naruto. Dan Naruto memajukan bibirnya begitu mendengar perkataan Itachi, "Lebih baik kau minta maaf langsung padanya. Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke semarah itu."

Memandang Itachi dengan tatapan penuh arti, "Memang harus seperti itu?"

Itachi menanggguk dengan semangat, "Aku rasa kau perlu melakukannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok lusa aku akan mengajak Sasuke makan malam, yah sekalian meminta maaf padanya."

Naruto menghentikan laju motornya ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di dekat jembatan. Naruto melepas helmnya, "Gaara?" pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat Naruto, "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Membalikan badannya secara sempurna dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto, "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan malam ini. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku dari rumah Itachi tadi," kata Naruto, "Di dekat sini ada festival, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" ajak Naruto, "Setidaknya kau bisa melihat pemandangan bagus di sana. Dan aku bisa sedikit _refreshing_." Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara langsung menyetujui ajakan Naruto, "Kalau begitu ayo naik!" perintah Naruto sembari memasang senyum manis. Gaara mengangguk lalu mulai membonceng Naruto.

Tangan Gaara mulai melingkar di pinggang Naruto saat Naruto memacu motornya di jalan raya yang cukup sepi.

Tak sampai lima menit, Naruto dan Gaara sudah samapai ke tempat festifal. Naruto sedikit mendengus ketika menyadari tempat ini lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya –ketika dia pergi bersama Sasuke. Ia mulai memandang Gaara dari sudut matanya. Perlahan ia menarik nafas kemudian mulai mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Gaara.

Gaara yang mendapatkan perlakuaan seperti itu sedikit merasa kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sadar akan Gaara yang memperhatikannya, Naruto turut menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," Gaara sedikit membelalakan matanya, tak percaya akan ucapan yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Naruto menggaruk rambut bagian belakang, ketika Gaara memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Jika boleh jujur Naruto sedikit risih jika dipandangi dengan cara seperti itu, "Maksudku aku tidak mau terpisah denganmu di tempat ini, kau tahu sendiri di sini sangat ramai." Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Gaara. Mau tak mau Naruto itu tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

Naruto dan Gaara berjalan ke arah stand _game_, "Mau mencobanya Gaara?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk permainan menembak yang ada di hadapannya.

Gaara menoleh, "Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak bisa menembak seperti itu, apalagi jika sasarannya selalu bergerak acak seperti itu." Mata Gaara menatap tiang-tiang kecil yang selalu berputar cepat –tiang itu digunakan sebagai sasaran menembak.

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Sudahlah ikut saja, aku yang akan mengajarimu," Naruto menarik tangan Gaara secara tiba-tiba dan membawanya ke area permainan. Ia mulai membeli beberapa peluru untuk permainan itu, "Ini," Naruto menyodorkan sebuah pistol plastik yang sudah terisi dengan beberapa peluru. Gaara menggeleng, menolak ajakan Naruto dengan perlahan, "Ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu." Naruto meraih tangan Gaara kemudian meletakan pistol tersebut di genggaman pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

Gaara mendengus kesal, " Naruto sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku ti-" ucapan Gaara terhenti ketika merasakan dada bidang Naruto menyentuh punggungnya. Dan tangan Naruto turut memegang pistol yang digenggam Gaara dan mengarahkannya pada sasaran.

"Fokus," bisik Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Gaara. Sementara itu Gaara hanya bisa menurut serta mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ketika merasakan nafas hangat Naruto di tengkuknya.

Plok.

Plok.

Plok.

Ketiga peluru berhasil mengenai sasaran dengan tepat.

Dan Naruto segera menyingkir dari punggung Gaara ketika permainan telah selesai. Jika boleh, sebenarnya Gaara berharap agar Naruto membeli cukup banyak peluru agar ia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas dan tubuh Naruto lebih lama.

"Kau mau hadiah apa Gaara?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Boneka?"

Sedikit memajukan bibirnya kemudian memandang Naruto kesal, "Aku tidak akan pernah mau membawanya pulang," Gaara meletakan pistol mainannya kemudian melipat tangannya, "Lebih baik yang lain," Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Bagaimana dengan jam tangan itu." Gaara menunjuk sebuah jam tangan berwarna merah dengan beberapa garis oranye sebagai ornamennya.

Mata Naruto memperhatikan benda tersebut, "Pilihan yang bagus," dia melirik ke arah Gaara, "Aku ambil ini." Katanya pelan.

Penjaga stand itu mengangguk kemudian memberikan jam tangan yang diinginkan Gaara kepada pemuda bermata _greansea_ itu, "Ini sangat cocok denganmu." Komentar penjaga stand tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu, lihat warna jam itu sama dengan rambutnya," Naruto merangkul Gaara. Dia tertawa kecil sembari mengacak-acak rambut Gaara. Gaara sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Namun di sisi lain Gaara juga merasa sedikit senang karena bisa akrab dengan Naruto seperti ini.

"NEJI!"

Gaara menoleh ke arah samping begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto. Ia mengikuti pendangan Naruto, "Untuk apa dia di sini?" guman Gaara.

Pemuda berambut panjangtersebut mendekati Gaara dan Naruto, "Kalian di sini juga?" Naruto menangguk. Neji tersenyum ketika melihat keakraban Naruto dan Gaara. Sebenarnya ada rasa kesal juga ketika melihat Naruto merangkul Gaara. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membuang rasa itu, bukankah ini yang ia harapkan, jadi untuk apa merasa kesal?

"Iya, hanya jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya menemani sepupuku,"

"Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Dia sedang diramal, biasalah wanita."

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut kami jalan-jalan?" ajak Naruto. Dan jujur Neji sangat menyukai ajakan Naruto tersebut.

"Tawaran yang bagus," Gaara mendengus kesal, "Tapi aku rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat..."

"Neji-kun," seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang menghampiri Neji, "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama." Dia merunduk kecil.

Sepasang mata shapir memandang gadis tersebut lekat-lekat. Membuat yang dipandangi menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah, membuat Naruto sedikit mendengus geli. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat gadis semacam itu, "Dia..." Naruto meunjuk gadis yang sekarang berada di samping Neji, "...sepupumu?"

Neji menghela nafas kemudian dari sudut matanya memandang sepupunya tersebut, "Seperti yang kau lihat," Neji tersenyum, "Tapi jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya..." Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "...karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ayo Hinata." Neji menarik tangan Hinata kemudian menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara.

Setelah Neji dan sepupunya itu pergi, Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Mau melanjutkan perjalanan?" tawar Naruto. Gaara mengangguk kecil kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto.

..

.

..

Kringgg... Kringgg...

Dengan malas Itachi mengambil ponselnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat nama Sasori tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding, pukul dua belas malam. Itachi sedikit heran, karena tak biasa Sasori menghubunginya tengah malam begini.

_"Maaf menganggu, tapi apa Naruto sudah mengantarkan semua dokumennya?"_

"Iya dia sudah mengantarkannya,"

_"Syukurlah jika begitu."_

Itachi sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan seuatu pada Sasori, namun pada akhirnya pertanyaan itupun terlontar dari mulutnya, "Sasori, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"

_"Tentang apa?"_

"Satsuki,"

..

.

..

"Permisi,"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, "Satsuki?" gumannya pelan. Ia memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat, "Oh maaf, silahkan," dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursinya, "Kau berangkat pagi sekali," komentar Naruto sembari duduk di bangkunya.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya dapat mengelus dada melihat tingkah Sasuke, "Kau masih kesal denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah."

"Ayolah, dendam itu kurang baik bagi wanita." Naruto mulai memandang Sasuke, "Jadi, apa kau masih marah?"

Dari sudut matanya Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Aku memang kesal –tidak, maksudku aku sangat membencimu karena kau sudah mencuri dua ciuman dariku."

Sedikit menaikan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Dua ciuman?" guman Naruto tidak percaya, "Tunggu, bukankah kemarin hanya satu ciuman?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh, "Satsuki tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan dua ciuman itu."

Sadar akan perkataannya, Sasuke segera membuang muka ketika Naruto memandang matanya, "Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi,"

Menggeleng kecil kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kau tahu kemarin aku –tunggu, jangan-jangan kau..."

Sasuke menelan ludah, apakah ini artinya penyamarannya akan terbongkar?

Apakah Naruto sadar siapa sebenarnya 'Satsuki' yang ada di hadapannya sekarang?

KREEEKKK...

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Naruto sedikit menaikan alisnya ketika melihat salah seorang temannya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan kesal, "Naruto, kau dipanggil ke ruang OSIS dan..." Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan sini, "...aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sasori-senpai, tapi dia sudah menunggumu di taman." Kata Kiba singkat sebelum berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk santai di sana.

Menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasori?" selidik Naruto. Namun tak ada jawaban yang diterimanya dari Sasuke. Karena Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau temui dia sekarang." Naruto mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memberi jalan untuk Sasuke.

"Hoi Naruto, apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Satsuki," jawab Naruto santai, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sebuah seringaian tergambar di wajah Kiba, "Aku senang mendengarnya. Karena aku tidak ingin kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih jauh dengan gadis semacam dia."

Sedikit menaikan alisnya kemudian mulai duduk kembali di kursinya, "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Kiba."

Kiba menghela nafas panjang, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat ke ruang OSIS sebelum nona Tsunade memarahimu habis-habisan."

"Memangnya ada apa di ruang OSIS?"

"Rapat untuk membahas festival musim panas."

"Begitu ya," Naruto kembali beranjak dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu." Ucap Naruto sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

..

.

..

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Tak perlu baginya untuk bertanya apakah dia Sasori atau bukan. Karena Sasuke sudah sering melihat pemuda berambut merah bata itu di rumahnya. Dan ia sangat yakin, jika pemuda itu adalah Sasori.

"Hei hei, duduk dulu di sini," Sasori menepuk bangku taman di sebelahnya, "Ada banyak hal yang akan aku katakan padamu," ucapnya pelan. "Duduklah," dia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai duduk di samping Sasori, "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ternyata kau tidak seramah kakakmu, Itachi," Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sasori kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan Sasori yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya Satsuki, kau ini Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" tanya Sasori sembari membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tajam kemudian mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa Itachi yang memberitahukanmu?"

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sasori, "Tepat," rahang Sasuke sedikit mengeras ketika mendengar jawaban Sasori, "Tapi tenang saja, dia hanya memberitahuku saja. Yah karena dia ingin aku melakukan sesuatu," Sasuke kembali menatapnya, seolah berkata: apa-yang-dia-inginkan, "Dia hanya ingin aku menjagamu dari gadis-gadis yang sering menggodamu..." kata Sasori seakan membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, "...tapi aku juga menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

Sasuke mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai mengeluarkan hawa negatif yang membuat Sasori sedikit menelan ludah akibat perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga oleh orang sepertimu. Lagipula aku tidak akan memberikan apa-pun padamu –sepeser-pun." Ucap Sasuke angkuh.

Seringaian licik tergambar di wajah Sasori, "Bagaimana jika aku membongkar penyamaranmu?" dia mulai bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau mau mengancamku?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada."

"Mungkin begitu, dan bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk membongkar semuanya,"

"Apa kau sanggup melakukannya?" tantang Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya ada bagian dalam dirinya yang sangat cukup takut jika Sasori sampai melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Namun sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia harus bisa melawan rasa takutnya. Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang, dan tidak boleh takut begitu saja dengan ancaman yang disodorkan padanya.

Memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanan dan memandang Sasuke dengatan tatapan meremehkan, "Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku Sasuke," dia kembali menyeringai. Membuat Sasuke semakin membecinya, "Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi padamu seandainya semua orang di KHS tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sekarang Sasuke merasa terpojok –sangat terpojok. Jika tadi ia berfikiran bahwa Sasori tidak akan pernah melakukan acamannya. Tapi rasanya Sasuke sekarang harus mengubah pikirannya –Sasori akan melakukan ancamnya, setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Apa yang kau mau,"

"Aku ingin kau mengajak Naruto makan malam ini,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja, atau..." Sasori menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke pelan.

..

.

..

"Hei Satsuki darimana saja kau, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," Naruto segera menghempiri Sasuke yang sedang melamun di taman belakang, "Apa yang Sasori katakan padamu?" tanya Naruto penasaran sembari mengambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Tidak ada,"

"Ayolah Satsuki jangan berbohong, aku sangat tahu Sasori. Dia tidak mungkin memanggilmu tanpa alasan," Naruto memandang mata Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Ayo ceritakan."

"Kau ingin membuatku kesal lagi?"

Sebuah senyum kaku tersungging di bibir Naruto, "Sepertinya tidak," Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dengan demikian ia tidak perlu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di antara dia dan Sasori, karena itu sangat memalukan.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Merasakan udara pagi yang menyejukan. Tapi tak jarang Naruto melihat Sasuke dari sudut matanya diam-diam. Naruto merasa 'gadis' yang berada di sampingnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Ya setidaknya sifat mereka berdua hampir mirip.

"Satsuki, apa boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Kau punya saudara kembar atau kakak?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, aku anak tunggal," bohong Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Begitu ya, tapi kau sangat mirip seseorang,"

Hampir saja Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri akibat perkataan Naruto. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Si-siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum manis tergambar di wajah Naruto, "Sasuke, adik Uchiha Itachi. Sayangnya dia adalah seorang laki-laki." Kata Naruto santai tanpa sadar jika perkataannya sudah membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak di luar batas normal. Pasalnya Sasuke sangat takut jika Naruto menyadari penyamarannya. Lihat sakja sekarang, Naruto tengah memandangi Sasuke dengan raut wajah menyelidik. Seolah Sasuke adalah seorang narapidana yang akan dihukum mati.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit naik-turun, "Be-benarkah?" tanya Sasuke seolah terkejut. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya sekarang ia sedang kalang kabut untuk mencari cara agar cepat menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto, atau setidaknya mengubah alur pembicaraan yang menyesatkan ini. "Sayangnya aku belum pernah melihat Uchiha itu,"

Menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat seringaian kecil tergambar di wajahnya, "Bagaimana jika aku pertemukan kalian berdua. Kebetulan besok lusa aku akan mengajak Sasuke makan malam."

Sekarang, detik ini, saat ini juga Sasuke merasa seluruh tubuhnya berhenti bekerja.

"Bagaimana, kau tidak ada acara lusa malam 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan semua lamunan Sasuke.

"Aku ada acara nanti malam. Lagipula aku tidak yakin jika Sasuke mau berkenalan dengan sembarang orang."

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian memandang lurus, "Aku rasa kau benar juga karena sifatnya sangat menyebalkan –tidak sopan."

Menoleh kemudian memandang Naruto dengan wajah kesal, "Tidak sopan bagimana?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus.

Begitu otaknya mengingat sifat Sasuke, Naruto sedikit tertawa, "Aku sudah menolongnya, dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?" Sasuke menggeleng, seolah tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Namun sebenarnya ia sangat tahu hal apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang dimaksudkan Naruto, "Dia justru memarahiku di depan orang banyak. Bukankah itu tidak sopan namanya?"

_'Apa yang kau maksud bodoh? Kau bilang menolongku? Bukankah waktu itu kau menciumku Sekali lagi, menciumku!' _

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Lalu untuk apa kau mengajaknya makan malam?' Bukankah dia menyebalkan?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Itu sebagai tanda minta maafku," Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku juga berbuat salah padanya,"

Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria kemudian kembali memandang ke depan.

"Bagaimana jika sebelum kau makan malam dengan Sasuke, malam ini kau makan malam denganku."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Oke aku ganti pertanyaannya. Apa ini ajakan untuk kencan?"

"Aku tidak berminat mengajakmu kencan,"

"Lalu..."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mempebaiki hubungan denganku. Setidaknya jika kau menyetujuinya aku akan benar-benar memaafkanmu."

Naruto mencoba menahan tawanya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berkata sepanjang itu."

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Kau menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto jahil. Ia ingin membuat gadis di sampingnya sedikit kesal. Ia sangat suka melihat Sasuke kesal. Baginya wajah Sasuke itu sangat lucu –bukan maksudnya sangat menarik jika sedang marah.

"Itu bukan pujian."

"Hn."

"Jangan meniruku."

"Hn."

"..."

"Kau marah Satsuki?"

"..."

"Apa kau sedang terjangkit sindrom PMS?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari ini kau sangat sensitif," Sasuke mulai berdiri, "Mau ke mana kau?"

"Ke kelas." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku," ajak Naruto, "Bagaimana? Lagipula ini masih pagi."

"Memang kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Ikut saja, dan akan tahu nanti."

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang mau-mu."

..

.

..

"Mungkin dari semua orang gila yang pernah aku temui, kaulah yang paling gila." Sasuke mengosok-gosok lengannya yang mulai kedinginan akibat angin pagi yang terus-terusan menerpa dirinya. Mengibaskan helaian rambut palsu Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Pasalnya ia harus memegangi rambutnya agar tidak terbang sembarangan. Ia tak ingin membuat rambutnya berantakan karena butuh waktu lama untuk merapikannya.

Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah samping Naruto, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto jahil. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jika orang di sebelahnya sudah mulai kedinginan. Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa dengan udara pagi yang menyejukan serta dingin ini.

Mereka berdua memang sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tempat tinggi yang bisa membuatmu merasa kedinginan karena kau akan terus mendapat sapaan angin pagi. Maka dari itu, jarang ada siswa yang mau ke atap sekolah di pagi hari. Para siswa lebih suka mengunjungi atap sore hari atau siang hari –tapi dengan pengecualian jika matahari tidak bersinar terang.

"Ini menyenangkan Satsuki. Kau bisa melihat awan sampai puas tanpa harus terhalang apa-pun, dan..." Naruto berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas, "...kau bisa melihat pemandangan Konoha dari sini." Naruto menoleh ke belakang –tepat ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, "Rileks saja, dan kau akan menyukai tempat ini."

"Sepertinya tidak. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas."

"Untuk apa kau ke kelas? Tidak ada pelajaran untuk hari ini dan tiga hari ke depan," Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Karena untuk saat-saat ini semua orang di KHS sibuk mempersiapkan festival musim panas."

"Festival?"

"Ya setiap tahun selalu begitu," Naruto mulai duduk, "Duduklah, aku mau minta pendapat darimu."

Awalnya Sasuke ragu untuk mengikuti perintah Naruto. dia tetap diam di tempatnya untuk beberapa detik. Dan pada detik selanjutnya Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto kemudian duduk di hadapan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto, "Aku mau bertanya pendapatmu tentang cinta pertama." Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Sedikit menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto menanyakan hal itu –atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya cinta. Selama ini rasa yang dimilikinya pada perempuan hanyalah rasa tertarik sementara. Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke jika dia tetap diam.

Menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Hei kau mendengarku bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Entahlah, sampai saat ini aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Yang aku tahu hanya perasaan cinta setiap orang itu berbeda."

"Lalu bagaimana pendapat yang mengatakan jika cinta pertama selalu gagal?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?"

Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, "Aku minta pendapatmu bukan sebuah ejekan."

"Oke, aku hanya bertanya, apa itu salah?" Naruto hanya diam, "Baiklah, menurutku cinta pertama itu tidak selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Itu hanya pendapat orang. Pendapat orang bukanlah fakta yang pasti."

"Sekarang bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Berarti dia bukan jodohmu."

"Jadi lebih baik cari penggantinya?"

Sasuke menganggkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta apalagi sampai patah hati, jadi jangan terlalu banyak bertanya padaku."

Mungkin ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke berbicara sangat panjang. Sasuke sangat sadar dengan hal itu. Namun yang dia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang asing seperti Naruto bisa memancingnya ke dalam pembicaraan yang cukup –tidak ini sudah sangat panjang, bagi Sasuke tentunya.

"Jujur aku tidak percaya kau belum pernah jatuh cinta." Komentar Naruto.

"Percaya atau tidak itu urusanmu."

..

.

..

Naruto POV

Aku kembali tersenyum akibat ulahnya. Jujur dia memang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah aku temui –bahkan Sakura sekali-pun. Dan itu menjadi nilai tambah bagi Sastsuki yang membuatku sedikit tertarik dengan gadis berambut merah ini.

Walau terkadang sifatnya menyebalkan, aku baru sadar dia adalah gadis yang enak juga diajak bicara. Awalnya aku kira dia gadis yang sangat-sangat pendiam dan tidak akan pernah membuka dirinya, tapi mungkin aku harus merubah pikiran itu karena dia bisa sedikit terbuka –walau hanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu tentang cinta?" tawarku. Dia menaikan alisnya, "Aku punya banyak teman pria, dan aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu."

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawabnya pelan.

Aku tak percaya dengan pendengaranku saat ini. Apa maksudnya? Tidak biasanya ada gadis yang menolak untuk dikenalkan dengan temannya, "Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran, "Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki?" godaku jahil. Aku memang suka menggodanya.

"Jika kenyataannya begitu bagaimana?"

Eh?

Kini aku merasa jantungku melompat keluar begitu saja.

.

_TBC_

.

Makasih buat para _readers_ yang sudah bersedia membaca _fic_ saya. Terimakasih banyak. Dan buat **Fujoshi Nyasar**, maaf, tapi saya janji ini re-publish saya yang terakhir kali. Kamu bisa pegang janji saya. Lalu untuk _reader_ semua saya harap kalian tidak pernah bosan membaca _fic_ saya.

* * *

Chap selanjutnya...

"Sasuke hilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

_ "Entahlah, aku juga bingung."_

"Apa kau sudah lapor polisi."

_ "Belum, mereka tidak mau menerima laporanku. Ini belum dua puluh empat jam. Naruto apa bisa kau bantu aku mencari Sasuke?"_

"Ba-baiklah,"

Naruto mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapannya lekat-lekat, "Maaf ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada urusan," Naruto menggaruk rambut bagian belakang, "Aku antar pulang ya,"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

..

.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau sudah percaya 'kan?" Sasori tertawa kecil ketika menerima telepon dari Sakura.

_"Oh ya? Sayangnya aku tidak yakin semua foto itu akurat."_ Kata suara di seberang sana dengan nada angkuh.

"Apa aku juga harus kirimkan foto Naruto yang sedang mencium gadis itu, atau videonya?" Sasori tertawa kecil, "Harusnya kau sadar jika Naruto sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Jadi percuma saja kau kembali ke Konoha. Lebih baik kau tetap tinggal di Paris dan raih saja mimpimu."

_"Apa kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu?"_ Sakura tertawa kecil. _"Asal kau tahu aku sudah berada di Konoha sekarang."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

..

.

..

"Aku hanya bercanda,"

Naruto mengambil nafas lega, "Syukurlah, aku kira aku akan kehilangan kesempatan." Dia mengelus dadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memandang orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Dan ia ingin tebakannya itu benar. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara. Rasanya seperti... –takut kecewa.

Sasuke berdeham kecil, "Aku bertanya padamu bodoh,"

Sedikit tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya, "Ah, itu..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menoleh ke arah lain ketika Sasuke memandangnya. Semakin lama, detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Dan dia sudah berulang kali membuang –dan mengambil- nafas. Membuatnya terlihat seperti atlet yang baru saja berlari sejauh 100 kilometer. Perlahan Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke, "Apa boleh aku bicara jujur padamu?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Silahkan," jawab Sasuke datar sembari memandang ke arah lain.

Naruto kembali menarik nafas kemudian menghelanya secara perlahan, "Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi..." Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Jadilah pacarku,"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke mulai menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu secara perlahan. Ia menelan ludahnya dan berharap jika semua yang ia dengar hanyalah mimpi belaka. Menurutnya ini sangat aneh. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, Sasuke dan Naruto baru saling saling mengenal, "Leluconmu membosankan."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang di otak Naruto muncul sebuah pertanyaan, 'apa perkataanku tadi terdengar seperti lelucon?'

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa kaku, "Rasanya aku tidak berbakat untuk menjadi pelawak." Ucapnya pelan. Sepertinya dia harus menulis di otaknya jika Sasuke itu tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita. Dia tidak seperti wanita yang akan langsung memasang wajah senang ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda. Dan dia juga bukan tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta.

_'Sepertinya akan menarik jika aku bisa mendapatkannya, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit melupakan Sakura dan memulai hidupku kembali. Seperti yang dikatakan Sasori, hidupku masih panjang dan aku berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan.'_

"Hn."

"Bagaimana jika kita ganti topik?" tanya Naruto, "Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, kita bertemu di Cafe Konoha jam tujuh malam." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sasuke beranjak kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Lalu kali ini Naruto tidak menghalangi Sasuke, karena saat ini ia memang ingin sendiri.

.

..

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke memperhatikan para siswa yang tengah sibuk menghias ruangan, membuat sesuatu, atau justru latihan musik atau drama. Ia menghela nafas kecil, kemudian memasuki ruangan dan mengambil tasnya. Untung saja suasana kelas sedang sepi, jadi dia tidak harus mengarang alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal ini.

_ 'Mungkin hari ini aku tidak usah repot-repot menjadi Satsuki.' _

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah toilet sekolah. Setelah melihat suasana yang cukup sepi, dia mulai masuk ke salah satu toilet. Dia melepas semua pakaiannya dan mulai berganti pakaian. Menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Begini jauh lebih baik," Ucap Sasuke ketika keluar dari toilet. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jika hari ini adalah hari bebas. Jangan salahkan dia yang membaca dokumen-dokumen yang Naruto berikan kemarin malam. Salahkan saja Itachi yang ceroboh meletakan benda itu di atas kursi hingga Sasuke dapat dengan mudah membacanya.

.

..

.

Naruto mulai tiduran di atap sambil melihat ke arah langit, "Apa aku menyukai Satsuki?" gumannya pelan. Dia mulai merogoh saku celanannya dan mengambil sebuah foto, "Tapi dibandingkan Sakura..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataanya. Ia kembali merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah korek api, "Ah aku harus melupakannya," dia mulai membakar foto tersebut.

"Na-ru-to-senpai!" seorang gadis bernama Tenten menghampiri Naruto kemudian duduk di samping pemuda yang tengah asik memegangi foto yang terbakar tersebut. Sementara itu Tenten memandangi Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya, "Sudah melupakan Saku-senpai ya?" tanya Tenten yang diiringi dengan tawa geli gadis bercepol dua itu.

Menoleh kemudian memandang gadis itu dengan malas, "Kau menyukai hal ini bukan?" tanya Naruto sinis kemudian duduk di hadapan gadis tersebut.

Tenten tertawa kecil, membuat Naruto memandang kesal ke arah juniornya tersebut, "Fujoshi mana yang tidak suka melihat keaadaan ini?" Naruto memutar matanya, "Apalagi tadi malam aku sempat mengikutimu dengan Gaara-senpai di festival musim panas," Tenten membuka laptop kemudian menyalakannya, "Dan sempat mengambil fotomu dengan dia."

"Aku harap foto yang kau ambil itu foto-foto normal."

"Seandainya aku bisa," Tenten memperlihatkan foto-foto yang ada di dalam laptop miliknya. Dan foto-foto itu bisa dibilang foto yang bisa membuat para fujoshi sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka –kaget atas foto-foto yang ditunjukan kepadanya, "Aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu dengannya,"

"Siapa bilang kau melakukannya?"

"Lalu... –jangan-jangan kau mengeditnya?"

"Tepat," Tenten tersenyum lebar, "Sayangnya aku kurang suka jika kau mendapatkan uke seperti Gaara. Dia lebih cocok dengan Neji-senpai!"

Naruto melipat tangannya, "Tunggu sampai Neji mendengarnya dan kau akan habis di tangannya," Naruto memandang Tenten, "Dan sepertinya aku, Gaara dan Neji tidak suka dijadikan obyek kegilaanmu itu."

"Kau dan Gaara, Neji tidak termasuk hitungan."

Tertawa kecil, "Kau mau bilang jika Neji gay?"

Memandang Naruto dengan lekat-lekat, "Jika iya bagaimana?"

"Kau gila," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu benar siapa Neji. Dia itu normal, dia bahkan pernah beberapa kali pacaran."

Melipat kedua tangannya di meja, "Jadi intinya kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Begitulah."

"Oke, terserah kau saja," Tenten merogoh saku celananya, "Tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu, tolong dekati pemuda ini. Aku ingin melihatmu menjadi seme pemuda ini."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka menjadi obyek kegilaanmu."

"Lihat dulu fotonya,"

Naruto melihat foto itu dengan setengah hati. Namun semua itu berubah ketika Naruto melihat foto itu lekat-lekat. Sekarang hanya ada dua kata di otak Naruto –Uchiha Sasuke, "Di mana orang ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Tenten dengan malas, "Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu?"

Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Baiklah, tadi aku melihatnya di lorong sekolah dengan berjuta gadis yang tengah mengerubunginya."

"Terima kasih," Naruto segera berdiri kemudian berlari meninggalkan Tenten.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naruto-senpai!"

..

.

..

Oke, tujuan awal Sasuke kembali menjadi seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' adalah untuk meninggalkan sekolah hari ini. Karena penjaga sekolah pasti tidak akan mengijinkan seorang murid dari Konoha Gakuen melarikan diri. Jadi dia pikir ketika ia menjadi Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalinya dan dia dapat menyusup ke luar sekolah dengan mudah. Jujur saja ia tidak betah dengan pakaian yang tadi ia gunakan.

Namun yang dia tidak habis pikir adalah, kenapa semua rencana-nya gagal. Dan dia sekarang harus menghadapi situasi yang menyebalkan –bersama Uzumaki Naruto di halaman belakang.

Mungkin saat ini dia harus menyalahkan para gadis-gadis yang tadi mengerubunginya hingga ia harus berusaha lepas dari mereka dan bersembunyi.

"Untuk apa kau di sini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ketika berhasil menarik Sasuke lepas dari kerumunan siswa dan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Ia memandang pemuda berambut aneh itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke angkuh.

"Oke terserah kau saja," Naruto memandang kesal Sasuke, "Kau bisa tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang." Kata Naruto dingin.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya. Memangnya salah mengusir orang cengeng sepertimu?"

"Apa kau bilang Dobe?"

"Berapa kali aku bilang, berhenti menyebutku dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu, Teme?" bentak Naruto kesal. Rasanya ia sangat menyesal karena telah menolong Sasuke untuk lepas dari kerumunan siswa. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja tuan Uchiha yang menyebalkan ini tetap berada di tengah-tengah siswi Konoha itu.

"Kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku Teme, D-O-B-E!"

"Aku heran, kenapa setiap bertemu denganmu, kau selalu saja mengajakku bertengkar."

"Aku?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam, "Bukankah kau yang memulainya Dobe?"

"Cih. Memang siapa yang tidak tahu terima kasih?"

"PANGERAN!" teriakan itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sadar jika para gadis itu tengah mencari Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke dan menarik pemuda itu ke balik pohon.

Punggung Sasuke menyentuh dada bidang Naruto, dan sebuah tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sasuke –membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Sementara itu, Sasuke sedikit risih ketika tangan Naruto masih saja membekap mulutnya, apalagi ketika merasakan nafas Naruto di tengkuknya. Itu membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding. Dan berdoa agar semua ini cepat selesai.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mulut dan pinggang Sasuke ketika merasakan jika para fans Sasuke itu telah menjauhi halaman belakang. Sasuke segera membalik badannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" bentak Sasuke sembari melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah Naruto.

Namun hal itu mudah ditangkis Naruto. mata biru shapir itu memandang mata hitam Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak senang. Dia mulai mendorong bahu Sasuke hingga dia bisa menindih badan Sasuke –tidak, dia mengunakan sebuah tangan untuk menyangga tubuhnya sementara tangan yang yang satunya mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Awalnya aku mencarimu karena aku ingin mengucapkan maaf atas perbuatanku kemarin malam. Tapi melihat sifatmu yang menyebalkan ini, aku rasa aku harus berfikir dua kali jika ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Sasuke membuang ludah ke sembarang tempat, "Lagipula siapa yang ingin kata maaf darimu?"

"Menurutku kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui," Sasuke hanya diam, tapi matanya menatap Naruto tidak senang, "Sepertinya kau harus diberi sedikit pelajaran agar bisa sopan sedikit."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu,"

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Terserah kau, tapi aku rasa akulah yang bisa memberimu pelajaran, kau tidak lihat posisimu sekarang?" Naruto tertawa menghina.

Sasuke menggeram kecil, "Kau mau memperkosaku heh?" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara itu yang dipandang justru membuang muka.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau tidak masalah."

Sedikit menelan ludah akibat perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, "Aku berani jamin kau tidak akan pernah berani melakukan hal itu. Lagipula aku berani bertaruh kau bukan gay."

Naruto kembali menyeringai. Harus ia akui jika semua yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Ia memang bukan gay, dan ia tidak akan pernah berani memperkosa seorang pria di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit ketakutan, niatan jail di otak Naruto terus saja berputar. Memangnya kapan lagi dia bisa melihat hal seperti itu? Jadi, Naruto putuskan untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, "Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu barusan?" ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah, membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke sedikit berdiri.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Sasuke ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Dan bukannya berhenti ketika mendengar bentakan tersebut, Naruto justru mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang horor Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan Naruto mengelus dadanya.

"Bwahahahahahaa..." Naruto menghentikan segala kegiatannya dan mulai memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit akibat tertawa. Sementara itu Sasuke mulai membuka matanya dan memandang Naruto kesal.

"Kau mempermainkanku!"

Naruto mencoba mengatur tawanya, "Tadi kau terlihat seperti gadis yang hendak diperkosa sungguhan. Kau sungguh lucu tadi, hahahaha..."

Wajah Sasuke perlahan memerah –kesal. Ia merapikan pakaiannya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke tunggu!" ucap Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke pergi. Namun tak ada niatan untuk mengejar Sasuke. ia lebih memilih berjalan ke arah toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet sekolah, Naruto segera membasuh wajahnya. Dan saat ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, bayangan tentang Sasuke muncul di dalam otaknya. Memori tentang ciuman yang ia lakukan, dan tentang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit tadi.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto kembali membasuh wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto segera menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya, "Tidak apa-apa Sasori,"

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat,"

"Benarkah?" Sasori mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat atau pulang,"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi badanmu tidak berkata demikian, pulanglah dan aku akan mengizinkanmu ke Kakashi-sensei."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

.

..

.

Hal yang Naruto lakukan sejak pulang sekolah adalah bersantai di kamar hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal. Bukannya apa-apa, Naruto memang tidak biasa bersantai-santai seperti ini. Dia bukan Shikamaru yang bisa tidur dan bersantai di mana saja.

"Membosankan," runtuk Naruto.

Sudah beberapa kali ia menghubungi kakaknya, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Padahal ia sangat tahu jika Kyuubi tidak ada jadwal kuliah untuk hari ini.

Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah jendela, dan melihat suasana di luar. Panas. Dan itulah hal yang menyebapkan Naruto malas untuk keluar hari ini. Ia jadi berfikir, andai saja Deidara tidak sekolah di luar negeri, pasti menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya kakaknya itu lebih memilih beasiswa di luar negeri dengan alasan yang bagi Naruto sangatlah konyol : 'Aku tidak mau diganggu si tua bangka itu.'

Sering kali Naruto tertawa ketika mengingat hal tersebut, ia sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'tua bangka' oleh kakaknya itu, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Sejak SMP, Itachi memang senang sekali menggoda Deidara. Dan pada akhirnya ketika kelulusan SMP Deidara memilih untuk pergi dari Konoha dengan alasan yang konyol itu.

Dan kini yang paling merakan imbasnya adalah Kyuubi. Karena akhir-akhir ini Itachi pindah haluan. Dia jadi senang menggoda Kyuubi. Lalu pada akhirnya sekarang Kyuubi sering berteriak-teriak ketika menerima telepon dari Deidara. Apa lagi isinya jika bukan menyuruh Deidara untuk pulang karena bosan diganggu oleh Itachi?

Menginggat hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit tertawa dan melupakan melupakan kebosanannya.

Dia memandang ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 13.00. Naruto menghela nafas, rasanya jam berputar terlalu lama. Padahal sekarang ia ingin jam menunjukan pukul enam sore. Alasannya mudah, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Satsuki.

.

**Naruto POV**

Berbicara tentang Sastsuki... ah mungkin aku mulai menyukainya. Rasanya nyaman juga saat mengobrol dengannya seperti saat aku mengobrol atau bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Loh? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pemuda menyebalkan itu? Pasti gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. Ah, harusnya aku tidak melakukan hal memalukan itu. Pasti sekarang dia makin membenciku.

Tapi apa urusanku?

Toh bukan masalah dia membenciku. Kita tidak satu sekolah, jarang bertemu. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya ya? Ini aneh. Pasti gara-gara cuaca panas hari ini otakku jadi sedikit tidak beres. Sejak kapan aku mulai mengurusi orang yang tidak aku kenal baik?

Hah daripada memikirkan Sasuke lebih baik aku memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekati Satsuki. Gadis itu memang berbeda, dia tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis. Dia berbeda dan sedikit misterius.

Tunggu!

Berbicara tentang hal itu, tadi pagi dia berkata padaku aku mengambil dua ciuman darinya. Apa maksudnya itu? Bukannya kemarin aku menciumnya hanya sekali?

Kemarin, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari Sasuke. Wajahnya mirip dengan Satsuki. Apa mungkin mereka orang yang sama?

Tapi aku rasa Sasuke mustahil menyamar menjadi seorang wanita. Namun bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Dilihat dari sifat mereka berdua memang mirip, wajah juga, hanya rambut dan warna mata yang berbeda, tapi itu mudah saja dipalsukan.

Jika benar Sasuke dan Satsuki adalah satu orang berarti dia telah membohongiku. Dan pantas jika tinggi dan sifat Satsuki tidak sama dengan kebanyakan wanita.

Tapi jika benar begitu, perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang itu apa?

Kalau benar mereka berdua orang yang sama, apa yang aku akan lakukan selanjutnya?

..

.

..

Sasuke memandang pantulan dirinya –atau lebih tepatnya pantulan Satsuki di depan cermin. Ia menghela nafas sembari memperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik. Tujuannya hanya satu, memastikan bahwa dia tidak terlalu mirip dengan perempuan. Pasalnya ia sedikit bingung kenapa dalam waktu beberapa hari dua orang pemuda sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Padahal ia sangat yakin jika penyamarannya tidaklah terlalu feminim.

Dimulai dari Neji yang membuatnya jantungan hingga Naruto yang membuatnya sangat bingung. Karena sikap pemuda berambut kuning itu sangat menyebalkan ketika bertatap muka dengan dirinya yang asli dan bisa sangat lembut ketika bertemu dengan Satsuki.

Naruto memang orang yang aneh. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong jika Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang asing yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ketika dirinya digoda oleh gadis lain, dia sangat senang ketika Naruto menolongnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berganti pakaian. Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, dan dia harus pergi sekarang juga. Walau rasanya sangat malas bertemu dengan Naruto setelah kejadian siang tadi, Sasuke harus tetap melakukannya. Ia tak ingin rahasia yang sudah ditutupinya terbongkar.

Ia mulai membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan sepi, dia segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah melalui pintu belakang. Ia tak mau ambil resiko ditertawakan oleh pelayan rumah ketika mereka menyadari dirinya suda berpakaian seperti ini.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kediamannya Sasuke masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah dihubunginya tadi.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke lokasi. Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam cafe. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghampiri Naruto yang sudah duduk di ujung ruangan.

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata Sasuke sembari duduk di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Tidak juga aku baru datang tadi. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Sama denganmu saja."

"Baiklah," Naruto segera memanggil salah seorang pegawai dan memesan dua porsi steak dan lemon tea.

"Aku senang sekali kau mau mengajakku makan malam," ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. pembicaraan ringan yang mampu membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman.

Dan tanpa sadar sepasang mata terus memperhatikan mereka dan mulai mengambil potret mereka berdua.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini," goda Naruto.

"Aku tak akan termakan oleh kata-katamu."

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Padahal banyak gadis yang sudah termakan oleh rayuan itu."

Sasuke sedikit menarik bibirnya, "Sayangnya aku berbeda dengan mereka."

"Tapi jika aku berkata aku tertarik padamu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan berfikir dua kali untuk mempercayai itu."

..

.

..

Kriingg... kringg...

Dengan malas Naruto mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celanya.

"Halo Itachi, ada apa?"

"Sasuke hilang"

"Sasuke hilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

_ "Entahlah, aku juga bingung__, ketika aku pulang dia tak ada di rumah. Tidak biasa ia pergi tanpa kabar begini."_

"Apa kau sudah lapor polisi."

_ "Belum, mereka tidak mau menerima laporanku. Ini belum dua puluh empat jam. Naruto apa bisa kau bantu aku mencari Sasuke?"_

"Ba-baiklah,"

Naruto mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapannya lekat-lekat, "Maaf ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada urusan," Naruto menggaruk rambut bagian belakang, "Aku antar pulang ya,"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi Satsuki..." Naruto mengantungkan kata-katanya. Rasanya tidak enak juga meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sini, "Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku mencari Sasuke?"

Sebuah seringaian tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke, "Baiklah, aku harap kita bisa cepat menemukan dia," ucap Sasuke sembari menahan tawa. Andai saja Naruto tahu jika orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke pasti ia tak akan sepanik ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan beberapa uang di meja sebelum melangkah meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Sementara itu Sasuke mengekor di belakang Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke altar parkir dan mulai memasuki mobil ferrari hitam milik Naruto.

"Maaf ya sudah mengacaukan semuanya," ucap Naruto sembari menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai memacu mobil hitam itu ke di jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup ramai tersebut.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu."

Dari sudut matanya Naruto memandang Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah jalanan, mencoba mencar keberadaan pemuda yang cukup menyebalkan itu. Ia merasa bersalah juga karena ia berfikir hilangnya Sasuke adalah akibat ulahnya. Naruto berfikir Sasuke kabur dari rumah karena kejadian siang tadi. Memikirkan hal itu saja mampu membuat Naruto merasa pusing.

.

..

.

Itachi meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia sadar tidak baik pulang malam tanpa memberitahu orang rumah, dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di rumah. Harusnya ia tak menyetujui usulan Kurenai-senpai yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di sekolah sampai jam tujuh malam. Harusnya ia segera pulang tadi.

"Brengsek!" Itachi melemparkan ponselnya ke arah samping ketika ia gagal menghubungi Sasori untuk yang ke dua puluh kali, "Dimana kau Sasuke?" guman Itachi sembari mempercepat laju mobilnya.

'Tuhan, di mana anak itu sebenarnya?' batin Itachi, 'Aku harus menemukannya secepat mungkin. Tidak, aku tidak mau ayah mengantungku gara-gara hal ini. aku harus menemukannya sebelum ayah dan ibu pulang dari Paris.'

.

..

.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau sudah percaya 'kan?" Sasori tertawa kecil ketika menerima telepon dari Sakura.

_"Oh ya? Sayangnya aku tidak yakin semua foto itu akurat."_ Kata suara di seberang sana dengan nada angkuh.

"Apa aku juga harus kirimkan foto Naruto yang sedang mencium gadis itu, atau videonya?" Sasori tertawa kecil, "Harusnya kau sadar jika Naruto sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Jadi percuma saja kau kembali ke Konoha. Lebih baik kau tetap tinggal di Paris dan raih saja mimpimu."

_"Apa kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu?"_ Sakura tertawa kecil. _"Asal kau tahu aku sudah berada di Konoha sekarang."_

"Apa? Jangan bercanda Sakura!"

_"Tidak, sekarang aku sudah berada di apartemenku. Dan besok pasti aku akan bertemu dengan Naruto."_

_TBC_

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah membaca fic ini. Awalnya sempat down juga karena saya merasa banyak fic yang lebih bagus dari ini. Tapi ketika membaca review dari anda saya jadi ada semangat lagi. Oh ya Jika kalian merasa ada kekurangan dalam fic ini, tolong di kritik ya. Biar saya memperbaiki kesalahan di chap depan intinya biarkan saya memberikan yang terbaik di chap depan. Dan maaf ya untuk chap ini singkat dan kurang ngena NaruSasunya. Al janji chap 6 akan full NaruSasu dengan sedikit ShikaSai (tapi cuman dikit)

.

.

_Chap selanjutnya_ (6&7)

Naruto mencium Sasuke, dan perlahan menyingkirkan rambut palsu yang Saske kenakan. Awalnya Sasuke kaget atas perlakuan itu, namun ia tak banyak bisa berbuat banyak karena tubuh Naruto menekan tubuhnya. Dan pada detik selanjutnya Naruto melepas ciumannya.

Rambut Sasuke terlihat berantakan karena rambut palsu yang ia kenakan tadi sudah berada di tangan Naruto. Dia membuang muka ketika Naruto menatapnya tajam. Perasaannya kini campur aduk, antara malu, sedih, takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Entah karena udara malam yang dingin ataukah karena kesunyian yang tercipta di antara Naruto da dirinya.

"Kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya,"

"..."

"Kau boleh kesal, marah, atau membenciku."

"..."

"Na-"

BUGH.

"-ruto..."

..

.

..

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Nara-san?" tanya Sai bingung ketika Shikamaru membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Shikamaru memandang Sai lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini mungkin terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi aku serius. Aku menyukaimu."

Sai membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dan senyuman yang biasanya tergambar di bibir Sai tiba-tiba saja menghilang, "Aku tidak suka dengan leluconmu ini. Kita tidak pernah dekat, dan sekarang ka-"

"Aku serius kali ini!" Shikamaru berlutut di hadapan Sai, "Jadilah milikku,"

..

.

..

"Sa-Sakura?"

Gadis berambut pink itu mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto," sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajah gadis tersebut, "Kenapa? Kau tidak senang melihatku?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Entahlah, aku hanya kaget melihatmu di sini." Jawab Naruto. Kini perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu, antara senang bertemu, takut kehilangan kembali, dan ingin melupakan semuanya. Semua bercampur, membuat hati Naruto bimbang.

Sakura kembali memperkecil jarak, "Aku senang..." Sakura memegangi wajah Naruto. Dan membimbing wajah itu agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya, "...melihat wajahmu."

Mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya dan...

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya, boleh saya bertanya, sudah berapa lama saya tidak meng_update fic_ ini? #dilemparsendalberjamaah

..

.

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

.

..

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalanan sepi. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari anak itu dengan berjalan kaki?" Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian memasukan kunci mobil ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Kau setuju?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Lalu, saat Naruto keluar dari mobil, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto. Sedikit merasa aneh juga ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat terlalu khawatir.

Sasuke berjalan di samping Naruto, "Kau kelihatan khawatir sekali," komentar Sasuke sembari memperhatikan wajah Naruto dari sudut matanya. Ingin tahu juga bagaimana reaksi pemuda berambut kuning itu saat mendengar perkataannya. Namun tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Naruto tetap saja memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku sudah berbuat salah lagi padanya," sekilas Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ya mungkin gara-gara kejadian itu dia kabur dari rumah." Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Rasa bersalah yang tadi sempat hilang kini kembali lagi ke dalam diri Naruto. Namun bukankah ini akibatnya jika kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Sebuah seringaian tipis tergambar di wajah Sasuke. Entah kenapa, hati Sasuke senang ketika mendengar Naruto mengakui kesalahannya.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kesalahanmu juga Dobe," ucap Sasuke perlahan. "Harusnya kau tidak usah berpura-pura akan memperkosaku." Kata Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Naruto mendengar perkataan yang Sasuke ucapkan. Walau tidak terlalu jelas, Naruto tetap bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari perkataan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, semua kecurigaannya menemukan sebuah titik terang.

"Apa yang kau maksud Satsuki?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang punggung Sasuke yang berada beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Dia menelan ludah, "Naruto," gumannya pelan.

"Aku mendengar apa yang tadi kau katakan."

Menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia sadar kesalahannya, harusnya tadi dia tidak berbicara seperti itu. Dan kini, Sasuke yakin jika Naruto mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Harusnya Sasuke lebih berhati-hati tadi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tanya, SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!"

Mendengar bentakan Naruto, Sasuke membalik badannya. Sedikit menelan ludah juga ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal –sangat kesal.

Sasuke melangkah mundur ketika Naruto mulai mendekatinya. Namun semuanya sia-sia tatkala Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian mendorongnya hingga punggung Sasuke bersentuhan langsung dengan tembok. Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tatapannya menunjukan dirinya sedang sangat kesal. Alhasil Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan ragu-ragu, karena baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan seperti itu.

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke kemudian menggenggam bahu pemuda berambut hitam tersebut agar Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak banyak, "Kau tahu, dari awal aku curiga padamu," Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau terlalu mirip dengan seseorang, wajahmu, sifat, dan kelakuanmu..." Naruto mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe..."

Yang Sasuke dapat ketika mencoba melepaskan tangannya adalah rasa sakit. Karena pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di hadapannya tidak mau melepas tangannya. Semakin Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangannya, semakin Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi," ucap Naruto perlahan membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

Berbagai spekulasi muncul di otak Sasuke. Ia sadar keadaannya sekarang. Dan yang paling jelas, ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa berbohong lagi kali ini. Semuanya sudah jelas. Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Tinggal menunggu sebuah ucapan, "Ya aku aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke," dan semuanya selesai.

Naruto akan menjauhinya, dan mungkin saja dia menyebarkan berita itu ke KHS –tidak- bakhan mungkin Naruto akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh Konoha hingga semua orang akan mengetahui jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah Satsuki.

Ini mungkin terlihat kelewatan. Tapi bisa saja 'kan hal ini terjadi?

Dan yang patut disalahkan jika semua ini terjadi adalah Uchiha Itachi. Karena pemuda itu yang dari awal merencanakan semua ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya,"

Perkataan itu membuyarkan semua lamunan Sasuke. Dia sedikit mendongakan kepalanya. Berharap agar Naruto sudah mengubah raut wajahnya. Namun itu sama sekali tidak terjadi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya,"

Sasuke memandang Naruto kesal ketika pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Tapi, kenapa harus dipertanyakan lagi? Apa ia ingin mempermalukan Sasuke? Dan jika itu alasannya, Naruto sudah berhasil melakukannya.

Lalu, kesabaran tiap orang memang ada batasnya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ketika ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, rasa kesal menyelimutinya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab biar aku sendiri yang akan mencari tahu kebenarannya,"

Naruto mencium Sasuke, dan perlahan menyingkirkan rambut palsu yang Saske kenakan. Awalnya Sasuke kaget atas perlakuan itu, namun ia tak banyak bisa berbuat banyak karena tubuh Naruto menekan tubuhnya. Dan pada detik selanjutnya Naruto melepas ciumannya.

Rambut Sasuke terlihat berantakan karena rambut palsu yang ia kenakan tadi sudah berada di tangan Naruto. Dia membuang muka ketika Naruto menatapnya tajam. Perasaannya kini campur aduk, antara malu, sedih, takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Entah karena udara malam yang dingin ataukah karena kesunyian yang tercipta di antara Naruto dan dirinya.

"Kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya,"

"..."

"Kau boleh kesal, marah, atau membenciku."

"..."

"Na-"

BUGH.

"-ruto..."

"Hahahaha..."

Naruto tertawa lepas, tak mempedulikan tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat memukul tembok yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya jika pemuda itu akan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Naruto,"

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu Sasuke. Dan mulai meredam tawanya. "Jadilah pacarku."

Sepasang mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar sempurna mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Kau ingin mempermainkanku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Bukankah, dari awal kau yang mempermainkanku, Sasuke?" Naruto menyerahkan rambut palsu berwarna merah ke arah Sasuke.

Dan kini Sasuke tertohok dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tertarik dengan Satsuki," kata Naruto perlahan, "Sangat tertarik dengan gadis berambut merah dengan sifat yang mirip dengan ibuku sendiri." Naruto memandang ke langit, tepat ke arah ratusan bintang yang berdiri manis di atas sana. "Tapi, aku juga menyimpan rasa pada Sasuke," Naruto memandang ke depan, tepat ke dalam mata Sasuke, "Aku suka sifatnya yang arogan tapi manis tersebut," Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Dan yang perlu kau tahu, aku merasa nyaman jika berada di antara Sasuke maupun Satsuki. Lalu, ketika aku mengetahui jika kedua orang itu sama, bukankah ini akan menjadi lebih mudah?"

Mau tak mau Sasuke sedikit tersenyum ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto, "Sayangnya aku bukan gay," ucap Sasuke pelan. Alhasil perkataan Sasuke tersebut membuat Naruto memasang senyum kaku.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu," Sasuke menggerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, "Aku juga bukan gay. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatmu," kata Naruto, "Jadi, aku ingin memilikimu." Naruto mengambil nafas kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan, "Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku," Sasuke memandang Naruto, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Benar, kau tidak menjawab sekarang juga tak masalah." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, sekedar mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Jika boleh dikata, Naruto memang selalu merasa gugup jika di dekat orang yang di sukainya. Sama seperti saat Naruto di dekat Sakura.

"Kalau begitu beri aku waktu,"

"Baiklah,"

Melihat senyum yang disunggingkan Sasuke, wajah Naruto memerah. Dia membalikan badannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah tersebut. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang," Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang, "Itachi sangat menghawatirkanmu." Naruto berjalan ke arah mobil diikuti Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang. Dan sebelum Naruto memasuki mobilnya, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Naruto,"

"Ya,"

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Tolong rahasiakan hal ini,"

"Tidak,"

"Hah?"

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda," Sasuke menghela nafas, lega. Namun ia tetap memandang Naruto kesal. "Kau terlihat manis saat kesal Sasuke." Goda Naruto dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdeham kecil. Sementara itu Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Kringgg… kringgg….

Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Sedikit menyipitkan mata ketika mendapati sebuah nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya.

"Halo,"

"Naruto, akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu,"

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Naruto kau kenapa?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke kemudian menjauhlan ponselnya dari telinga dan menutupnya dengan sebuah tangan, "Sasuke, aku tinggal sebentar." Ucap Naruto. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan mulai berbicara dengan Sakura.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya melihat kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Sakura?" guman Sasuke menirukan nama gadis yang tadi diucapkan Naruto. Rasanya hatinya sedikit sesak juga ketika Naruto mengucapkan nama gadis tersebut. Apalagi ketika Naruto meminta izin untuk meninggalkannya sebentar karena akan berbicara dengan gadis tersebut. Dan kini Sasuke berfikir, apa hal yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua? Apa itu hal yang pribadi hingga Naruto bersikap demikian? Lalu, sebenarnya siapa Sakura?

Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya Naruto terlihat sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Baik, aku setuju. Jam sebelas di Cafe Konoha."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dan saat Naruto berbalik, dia terlihat sangat kaget mengetahui Sasuke sudah berada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak bersemangat, ditambah lagi matanya yang terlihat sedikit berair.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Naruto, "Ya," ucapnya samar-samar. Dia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke kemudian memeluk pemuda berambut hitam tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto tersebut. Awalnya ia ingin sekali menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto kemudian memarahi pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Namun ketika ia merasakan bahunya basah, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Bukan," Naruto menangangkat kepalanya sedikit kemudian berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Ini hujan." Ucap Naruto pelan sebelum membenamkan kembali kepalanya di tengkuk Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tersenyum ketika tetes-tetes air mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku memelukmu di tengah hujan seperti ini 'kan?"

"Walaupun aku berkata keberatan, kau tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Dia tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini walaupun Sasuke mengutarakan rasa keberatannya. Naruto suka saat-saat seperti ini. Di mana ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Dengan ragu Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia mulai memeluk pemuda bermata shapir tersebut, merasakan setiap kehangatan yang hadir, mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa nyaman.

"Naruto, siapa Sakura itu?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika boleh jujur, Naruto tidak menyukai pertanyaan ini. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya. Karena, jika menjawab pertanyaan itu sama saja dengan membuka lembaran lama yang sudah ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Kau akan cemburu ketika tahu siapa dia,"

Jujur, hati Sasuke sesak ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi sebuah senyuman masih tergambar di wajahnya, "Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, tapi dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku,"

"Hn."

Untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Hanya suara gemercik air yang terdengar di antara mereka.

"Kau cemburu Sasuke?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang Sasuke, "Dia memang orang yang penting, sangat penting…" Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, "Tapi kau adalah segalanya bagiku, lebih penting dari Sakura atau siapa-pun. Bahkan nyawaku sendiri." Naruto tersenyum, "Karena aku mencintaimu, sekarang, nanti, dan selamanya."

Sebuah ciuman kembali Naruto berikan kepada Sasuke. Bedanya sekarang Naruto mencium Uchiha Sasuke, bukan Satsuki. Selain itu, Naruto melakukannya dengan hatinya, bukan karena membayangkan orang lain ataupun karena terpaksa. Naruto melakukannya dengan tulus. Dan Sasuke-pun membalasnya.

Mereka hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman sederhana yang lembut, tak memaksa, ataupun meminta lebih. Dan mereka berdua mulai merasakan perasaan satu sama lain lewat ciuman tersebut.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya kemudian tersenyum, "Kau percaya padaku?"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto, "Kau terlihat seperti _playboy_ yang sedang mengincar mangsa,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Dan kau tertangkap?"

"Tak 'kan semudah itu," Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dan aku aku akan terus berusaha menangkapmu." Naruto mulai mengejar Sasuke dalam derasnya hujan, "Jangan lari kau Sasuke,"

Mereka berdua saling berkejar-kejaran dalam hujan. Dan ketika Naruto berhasil menangkap Sasuke dari belakang mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia tidak mencoba melawan. Tapi justru karena Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto, dia dan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut jatuh dengan posisi Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto. Dan kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Sadar akan posisinya, Sasuke segera melepas bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Dia memandang mata Naruto. Merasa senang juga ketika hanya ada bayangan dirinya. Hanya dirinya di dalam mata Naruto.

"Kau tertangkap," Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya, "Kalau denganmu..."

"...aku tak akan keberatan." Naruto menyambung perkataan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil tanpa sadar jika sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Apa dia sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi?" ucap gadis itu perlahan sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

..

.

..

"Kalau kau kedinginan, pakai saja jaket yang ada di belakang,"

Mendengar tawaran Naruto, Sasuke segera mengambil jaket yang ada di kursi bagian belakang kemudian mengenakannya. Sekarang ia memang sedikit kedinginan akibat hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya tadi. Padahal sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas tapi hujan masih saja turun.

Naruto memutar sebuah musik klasik, "Oh ya Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau menyamar sebagi perempuan?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Lebih baik kau tanyakan hal itu pada Itachi. Karena dia yang merencanakan hal ini." Sasuke mengenakan jaket milik Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto sebelum membuang pandangannya ke depan –tepat ke arah jalanan yang basah karena hujan.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Percaya padaku."

"Baiklah," Naruto kembali memandang jalanan, "Sasuke kita ke rumahku dulu ya,"

Sedikit menyipitkan matanya, "Untuk apa?" selidik Sasuke.

Terkekeh kecil kemudian memandang Sasuke sekilas, "Jangan berpikir _negative_ dulu. Aku hanya merasa tidak sopan mengantar kau pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, "Kau setuju 'kan?"

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

..

.

..

"Ini foto siapa?"

Naruto memandang foto yang ditunjuk Sasuke, "Dia kakakku, Deidara. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak, tapi aku sering melihat foto ini di kamar Itachi,"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto ketika mendengar Naruto terkekeh, "Tentu saja, Itachi itu suka dengan kakakku." Kata Naruto kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan sofa.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Dia sedang sekolah di luar negeri. Dan aku tinggal berdua dengan kakakku yang satunya." Naruto menguap kecil, "Kau mau minum apa Sasuke?" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sementara itu Sasuke kembali memperhatikan foto-foto yang tertata manis di meja yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika menemukan foto yang cukup lucu. Lalu, mata tertuju pada sebuah foto yang berada di pojok. Sebuah foto gadis cantik berambut _pink_ yang tengah tersenyum.

"Siapa ini?" guman Sasuke sembari memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat.

"Jangan memandang foto itu sampai sedekat itu. Bisa-bisa kau menyukainya." Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian meletakan dua cangkir coklat di atas meja.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke, "Kakakmu?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Bukan," dia mulai duduk di sofa, "Dia Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Menelan ludah kemudian duduk di hadapan Naruto, "Kau masih menyimpan fotonya?"

"Ya,"

"Dan perasaan untuknya?"

..

.

..

Kini Sai dan Kakashi tengah berada di ruang drama untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Kurenai. Sebenarnya tugas itu hanya diperuntuhkan untuk Kakashi, namun pria bermasker itu meminta bantuan pada Sai untuk membantunya menghias dan mempersiapkan undangan untuk keperluan festival yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Sai bisa kau ambil kardus putih itu?"

"Baik," jawab Sai kemudian berjalan ke arah kardus putih yang ditunjuk Kakashi dan mulai menganggkatnya. Cukup berat juga, namun pemuda berkulit pucat itu bisa membawanya ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai mengambil beberapa hiasan yang ada di dalam kardus tersbut dan mulai memasangnya di atas papan panjang yang ada di hadapannya, "Terima kasih ya Sai kau mau membantuku."

"Tentu, aku senang bisa membantu Sensei."

"Dan aku harap pacarmu tidak marah jika tahu kau tidak bisa menemaninya malam ini karena harus membantuku," canda Kakashi kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai dan tersenyum di balik maksernya.

Sai menggeleng kecil, "Aku belum punya pacar,"

Semakin lama obrolan yang tercipta antara sai dan Kakashi semakin akrab membuat sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi merasa tidak senang.

"Memangnya tipe yang kau inginkan seperti apa?" tanya Kakashi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sai. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut sedikit gugup, "Bagaimana jika kau menja-"

"Maaf menganggu,"

Sai dan Kakashi menoleh ke sumber suara dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Shikamaru sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Nara-san?"

"Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Sai." Kata Shikamaru sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sai kemudian menarik pemuda tersebut secara paksa.

Sementara Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

..

.

..

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Nara-san?" tanya Sai bingung ketika Shikamaru membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Shikamaru memandang Sai lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini mungkin terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi aku serius. Aku menyukaimu."

Sai membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dan senyuman yang biasanya tergambar di bibir Sai tiba-tiba saja menghilang, "Aku tidak suka dengan leluconmu ini. Kita tidak pernah dekat, dan sekarang ka-"

"Aku serius kali ini!" Shikamaru berlutut di hadapan Sai, "Jadilah milikku,"

_TBC_

..

.

..

Mana NaruSakunya?

Mungkin pertanyaan itu ada di hati kalian. Dan jawabannya adalah karena terlalu panjang. Maksud saya kalau saya juga masukan NaruSaku, itu akan menjadi sangat panjang (karena porsi mereka panjang dan sebelum mereka bertemu ada banyak adegan sebelumnya) = =" jadi maafkan saya belum bisa mengeluarkan NaruSaku.

Oh ya, boleh saya bertanya?

Itachi lebih cocok sama : Kyu-chan, Dei-chan, Saso-kun, atauuu…. Kakashi-sensei?

A-ano menurut kalian Sai bakalan terima Shika ga ya? –pertanyaan macam apa ini?-

..

.

Chap selanjutnya

"Harusnya kau sadar jika Fujoshi di KHS ini bukan cuman aku!" Tenten memukul meja dengan keras kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto sudah menuduhnya dengan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Naruto meletakan tangannya di meja, "Cih, tapi aku yakin kau yang melakukannya."

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa, yang jelas aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu!" Tenten mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tangangnnya sudah digenggam Naruto erat. Dia mulai membalikan tubuh Tenten secara paksa.

Naruto mecengkram kedua kerah Tenten.

"Jangan pikir karena kau perempuan aku tidak berani berbuat kasar padamu."

"Naruto hentikan!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah besar jika sekolah mengetahuinya,"

Karin tersenyum kecil, "Tidak akan, selama kau tidak membocorkannya, Ino,"

"Tapi ka-"

"Sudahlah, ini satu-satunya cara agar gadis itu angkat kaki dari sekolah ini."

"Apa sebegitu bencinya kau dengan Satsuki?"

"Tentu saja, dia sudah merebut Naruto dari –sudahlah, lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti perintahku saja." Karin mulai berjalan di lorong sekolah. Hampir saja dia mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan.

'Dia? Siapa maksud Karin? Jadi selama ini dia melakukan hal ini bukan untuk dirinya?'

.

.

"Ke mana perginya anak anjing itu,"

"Sabar Gaara, sebentar lagi kita pasti akan menemukannya."

"Ya, tapi kita sudah mencarinya selama dua jam Neji!" kata Gaara kesal kemudian mulai duduk di bawah pohon. "Maaf, aku kesal tadi."

"Sudahlah tak apa," Neji melepas ikatan rambutnya dan angin musim panas membuat rambut panjang Neji sedikit bergoyang. Namun itu tak perlahan lama karena Neji segera mengikat tinggi rambutnya.

Gaara yang memperhatikan Neji dari tadi tersenyum kecil, "Kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang seperti itu." Komentar Gaara.


	7. Season 2 : Chap 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Pairing : **NaruSasu**, NaruSaku, NejiSasu, ShikaSai, **NejiGaa**, dll

.

.

RED

By : Alzeid

.

Season 2 Chap 1

Summary : Terkadang memang sulit melupakan orang yang pernah kita kenal, apalagi jika dia pernah mengisi suatu tempat di hati kita.

.

.

* * *

"Ini mungkin terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi aku serius. Aku menyukaimu."

Sai membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dan senyuman yang biasanya tergambar di bibir Sai tiba-tiba saja menghilang, "Aku tidak suka dengan leluconmu ini. Kita tidak pernah dekat, dan sekarang ka-"

"Aku serius kali ini!" Shikamaru berlutut di hadapan Sai, "Jadilah milikku,"

"Kau gila!"

"Dan itu karena kau!" Shikamaru menggengam kedua tangan Sai, "Aku mencintaimu, kau tau sejak dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan ini semua lama-lama membuatku gila!"

"Ini terlalu cepat," Sai memandang wajah Shikamaru. Sedikit menelan ludah ketika melihat mata hitam milik Shikamaru menggambarkan keseriusan yang bagi Sai terlalu berlebihan. Belum pernah ia melihat tatapan seperti itu. "Beri aku waktu."

Shikamaru melepas genggaman tangannya, "Oke, maaf sudah membuatku kaget atau merasa tidak nyaman." Ucap Shikamaru perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sai tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru, "Sebaiknya kau bantu aku dan Kakashi-_sensei_, aku sudah ingin pulang sebelum jam sembilan." Sai memandang jam tangannya kemudian mulai berjalan diikuti Shikamaru.

..

.

..

Menelan ludah kemudian duduk di hadapan Naruto, "Kau masih menyimpan fotonya?"

"Ya,"

"Dan perasaan untuknya?"

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Kau tahu 'kan sulit untuk melupakan orang yang pernah hadir dalam hatimu?" Naruto mengambil secangkir coklat panasnya kemudian menenguk isinya secara perlahan. "Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu?" dia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke kemudian meletakan kembali cangkir ke atas meja dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia berharap, pertanyaannya kali ini benar, dalam artian tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Sasuke.

Menggeleng kecil, "Aku rasa tidak," kata Sasuke perlahan, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa-mu jadi, aku rasa tak masalah jika kau masih menyukai gadis itu." Ada rasa sesak dan mual begitu dia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya saat ini.

Naruto mendesah kecil. Ini bukanlah jawaban yang Naruto inginkan. Ia menginginkan jawaban lain dari Sasuke. Atau setidaknya ada sedikit perubahan di wajah putih tersebut. Namun kenyataannya, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Tak ada perubahan apapun di wajah maupun perkataannya. Tetap sama. Dan ini membuat Naruto berpikir, jika dari awal Sasuke memang tidak tertarik padanya.

Naruto berdiri kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke, "Tapi, aku telah mencoba melupakannya," Naruto menghela nafas, "Apa kau cemburu Sasuke?"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak cem-" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia melihat mata Naruto. Sepasang mata _shapire_ itu terlihat redup, tak seperti biasanya. "Kau tak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Syukurlah jika begitu,"

"Maksudku, sepertinya aku baik-baik saja,"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, "Kau bisa sedikit berbagi jika itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke datar, namun Naruto tetap menangkap nada kekhawatiran dalam perkataannya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit tersenyum, walau itu belum membuktikan jika Sasuke mempunyai perasaan untuknya.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu," kata Naruto, "Cukup temani aku malam ini, dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Baiklah,"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Namun itu tidak memberi jaminan jika keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Karena ada sebuah pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang mengganjal di hati Sasuke. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya sedikit sesak.

_'Kenapa Naruto menyatakan cinta padaku jika dia masih punya perasaan terhadap Sakura?'_

..

.

..

Kringgg… Kringgg…

Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kemudian mulai melihat sebuah nomor yang tertera di sana. Uchiha Itachi.

"Halo,"

_"Apa kau sudah menemukan Sasuke?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Tentu, dia ada bersamaku sekarang,"

_"Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Ceritanya panjang,"

_"Baiklah, lalu, kalian ada di mana? Biar aku jemput Sasuke."_

"Aku ada di rumah."

_"Oke, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai ke sana."_

"Ya."

"Siapa yang menelponmu?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto meletakan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

Naruto tersenyum jail ke arah Sasuke, "Mau main tebak-tebakan?"

Memandang Naruto malas kemudian bersandang di sofa, "Tebakanku hanya satu, Sakura."

"Kenapa harus Sakura?" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa Sasuke selalu menghubungkan dirinya dengan Sakura?

Sebuah tatapan kesal dilayangkan Sasuke ke arah Naruto, "Memang siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura?"

"Sayangnya bukan Sakura yang menghubungiku," Naruto mulai memandang jam dinding, "Yang benar, Uchiha Itachi." Naruto mengambil cangkir milik Sasuke kemudian menyerahkannya pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Dan dengan sedikit gerakan tangan, Sasuke menerima cangkir tersebut kemudian mulai meneguk isinya. "Tadi kakakmu menghubungiku dan menanyakan kau."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Dan kau memberitahukan aku ada di sini?"

Mengangguk kecil, "Ya, dia akan sampai ke sini sepuluh menit lagi." Jelas Naruto, "Tapi, kenapa wajahmu jadi masam seperti itu?"

"Ya, aku belum ingin pulang sekarang," jawab Naruto malas kemudian meletakan kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja,

"Kau masih ingin bersamaku ya," goda Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Hei, jangan menyebalkan seperti itu,"

"Hn,"

"Dua huruf kesukaanmu itu bisa membuatku kesal,"

"Hn,"

"Teme,"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu bodoh!"

Naruto tersenyum puas begitu melihat reaksi Sasuke setelah dia menggoda Uchiha bungsu tersebut. "Sasuke kau tidak ingin pulang gara-gara kesepian di rumah?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata : dari-mana-kau-tahu-hal-itu. Naruto yang sedikit sadar dengan pandangan Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku tahu karena Itachi juga sering mengatakan dia kesepian di rumah dan aku rasa kau juga punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Itachi. Ya, mengingat kalian ini kakak-beradik"

"Entahlah,"

Boleh dikatakan, apa yang Sasuke dengar dari Naruto memang ada benarnya. Itachi memang sering mengatakan jika ia kesepian, tapi dulu Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kebohongan.

Tok tok tok.

"Dia bilang akan datang sepuluh menit lagi," Naruto mendengus kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Sedikit tercengang juga begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah ada di balik pintu.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto," sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajah gadis tersebut, "Kenapa? Kau tidak senang melihatku?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Entahlah, aku hanya kaget melihatmu di sini." Jawab Naruto. Kini perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu, antara senang bertemu, takut kehilangan kembali, dan ingin melupakan semuanya. Semua bercampur, membuat hati Naruto bimbang.

Sakura kembali memperkecil jarak, "Aku senang..." Sakura memegangi wajah Naruto. Dan membimbing wajah itu agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya, "...melihat wajahmu."

Mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya dan...

"Siapa itu Naruto?"

Naruto segera menoleh ke belakang dan melangkah mundur, memperjauh jarak dengan Sakura.

Samar-samar, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut _pink _pendek sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, "Dia…" Sasuke menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, "Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya diam, entah apa yang ia ingin katakan.

"Hei Na-" seorang pria berambut panjang tak lagi melanjutkan perkataanya begitu melihat seorang gadis yang sangat familiar baginya berdiri di ambang pintu, "Sakura," ucap pemuda bermana Itachi pelan.

Mendengar suara kakaknya, Sasuke segera berdiri, "Permisi, aku pulang," Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah Itachi yang masih berdiri di halaman depan.

"Sasuke, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Itachi begitu Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, ia lebih memilih menarik tangan Itachi dan segera menyuruhnya untuk pulang, "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh tanpa bisa melakukan apa-pun, berbicara untuk menahannya saja Naruto tidak mampu.

"Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku? Bukankah besok kita akan bertemu juga?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sakura sedikit menelan ludah. Entah perasaanya saja atau kenyataan, sikap Naruto sudah sangat berubah. Hingga ia ragu, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Padahal dulu saat mereka bertemu, pasti ada sebuah kecupan manis atau sedekar pelukan yang hangat. Namun kini, semuanya berubah.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura, dan Naruto dapat melihat urat kekhawatiran di sana. Dia menghela nafas panjang, "Silahkan masuk," ucapnya pelan kemudian mempersilahkan gadis berambut pink itu masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja gadis itu masuk dengan senang hati.

Naruto mengambil duduk di hadapan Sakura. Dan gadis itu memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan saksama, "Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

Sakura mendesah kecil, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tidak memberitahumu jika aku pergi ke Paris," Sakura merunduk kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku sungguh merasa bersalah,"

Menghela nafas panjang kemudian bersandar pada badan sofa, "Sudahlah tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu," Sakura menatap Naruto, "Yah, walau awalnya memang aku sedikit kacau juga saat kau pergi, tapi aku sudah bisa memulai kehidupan normalku kembali." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganmu sekarang?" Naruto mengangguk pelan, membuat hati Sakura sedikit teriris, "Lalu, boleh aku tahu siapa gadis itu?"

Senyuman lebar yang diperlihatkan Naruto perlahan-lahan hilang, "Bukan gadis," Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Dia pria,"

Sekarang, Sakura merasa dunia di sekelilingnya berhenti. Ia menelan ludah, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "Kau bercanda 'kan Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku serius Sakura,"

Sakura tersenyum kaku, "Tapi jika aku boleh berbicara, melawan kodrat itu tidak baik Naruto. Karena manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Laki-laki, perempuan."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto hanya bisa diam, karena apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut pink itu ada benarnya.

..

.

..

Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya. Dia mulai turun. Diikuti Sasuke.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja," tanya Itachi sembari berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Ya,"

"Tapi aku rasa matamu tak berkata begitu Sasuke," Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memandang mata Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan kakakmu sendiri Sasuke,"

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi. Setelah berhasil, ia balik menatap balik Itachi, "Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu," Itachi tersenyum tipis "Keadaanku memang buruk, tapi aku rasa kau cukup tahu sampai di situ." Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan itu semakin membuat Itachi yakin jika semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi, "Siapa sebenarnya Sakura itu?"

"Jadi benar semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?" Sasuke tak menjawab. Sementara itu Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke taman belakang dan aku akan ceritakan semuanya." Ajak Itachi kemudian mulai berjalan diikuti dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang

..

.

..

Sekarang, Sasuke dan Itachi tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang, hingga Sasuke membuka suaranya, "Jadi, siapa Sakura itu,"

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya, "Sebelumnya, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kau mau garis besarnya saja atau mendetail?" tanya Itachi pelan. Dan Itachi berharap jawaban Sasuke adalah 'garis besarnya saja' karena Itachi yakin jika Sasuke pasti akan sakit hati jika mengetahui semuanya. Itachi dapat berkata demikian karena firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sesuatu yang bisa diartikan sebuah ikatan, atau hubungan.

Lalu, Itachi sangat yakin jika Sasuke menaruh perasaan bagi Naruto. Karena, tidak mungkin Sasuke sampai ingin tahu sapa Sakura yang notabennya adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Naruto di masa lalu.

"Detail," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi mungkin kau akan sakit hati jika aku bicarakan secara mendetail."

Mendengus kecil kemudian menatap tajam Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya, "Sudah ceritakan saja."

"Baik kalau itu memang mau-mu. Tapi kita mulai dari mana?"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Itachi mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk pindah ke Paris hubungan mereka berdua menjadi tidak jelas," Itachi memandang ke atas, menatap langit malam yang kelam.

"Paris?"

"Ya, dia pindah ke Paris beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu apa alasannya," kata Itachi perlahan, "Kepergian Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit hanyut dalam kesedihannya selama beberapa hari," Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah mengincar gadis berambut pink itu sejak SMP."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia bahkan sempat melakukan beberapa kegilaan untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Dia selalu ada untuk Sakura, menghiburnya saat sedih, tertawa saat dia senang dan selalu menemaninya saat sakura merasa ketakutan. Dan karena Sakura-lah Naruto menjadi berubah."

Sasuke sedikit menaikan alisnya mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi, "Berubah?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi, "Apa maksudnya?"

Sedikit menarik bibirnya kemudian memandang ke depan, "Begini, dulu Naruto itu kurang diterima di lingkungannya karena mereka menganggap Naruto itu aneh, selain itu Naruto hanya tinggal bersama kedua kakaknya, bukan orang tuanya. Itulah yang menyebapkan jarang ada anak seusianya mau berteman dengannya," Itachi mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan karena ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura, ia terus berlatih basket dan selalu memenangkan pertandingan basket yang diikutinya. Lalu, sekarang kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Naruto telah menjadi idola dan saat masuk SMA, dia bisa mendapatkan Sakura."

Sasuke sedikit menelan ludah, "Jadi, Sakura itu sangat penting bagi Naruto ya?" tanya Sasuke sembari menahan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak.

"Ya seperti yang kau kira. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Naruto sulit melupakan Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin benar kata orang, susah melupakan cinta pertama."

"Ya," komentar Itachi, "Eh? Tunggu, kau berpikir jika Sakura itu cinta pertama Naruto?"

Mengangguk kecil, "Bukannya begitu?"

Mengangaruk kepala bagian belakang kemudian tertawa kaku di hadapan Sasuke, "Begini ya Sasuke, jika boleh kukatakan, cinta pertama Naruto itu bukan Sakura."

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukan Sakura?"

"Ya,"

"Lalu?"

"Itu..." Itachi menelan ludah, "Tunggu, kenapa kau ingin tahu hal itu?" tanya Itachi menyelidik, "Apa kau ada hubungan –tidak, maksudku, apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin tahu siapa Sakura dan cinta pertama Naruto?" Itachi menyeringai kecil ketika Sasuke tak kunjung memberi jawaban padanya. Ia jadi semakin yakin jika Sasuke memang mempunyai perasaan khusus untuk Naruto.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa ada bersama Naruto? Lalu, kau juga terlihat tidak senang ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura tadi, apa ka-"

"Berhenti bertanya atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan tomat!" Sasuke mulai berdiri kemudian berjalan meningalkan Itachi. Namun baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan, Itachi memanggilnya.

"Mau ke mana kau Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Istirahat," jawan Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi. Dia mulai berjalan ke kamarnya. Dan setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya, dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sepasang mata hitamnya memandang langit-langit, namun pikirannya menerawang jauh.

"Haruno Sakura," guman Sasuke, "Apa dia begitu penting bagi Naruto?" Sasuke mulai menutup matanya.

'Apa aku bisa mengantikan posisinya?' batin Sasuke.

..

.

..

"Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia mengantarku pulang, Shikamaru-kun."

"Ya, kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Kau tidak ingin mampir terlebih dahulu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng kecil, "Mungkin lain kali saja, aku ada urusan lain," kata Shikamaru pelan, "Sampai jumpa," Shikamaru mulai menjalankan motornya menjauhi kediaman Sai. Sementara Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas ketik melihat bayangan Shikamaru yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sai, "Siapa itu?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat sembari tersenyum kecil ke arah Sai,"Pacarmu ya?"

Dari sudut matanya dia memandang pria tersebut, "Mungkin sebentar lagi," Sai menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut dan memasang senyum yang biasanya, "Ayo kita masuk," ajak Sai sembari melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah diikuti oleh pria bernama Yamato tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Sai menoleh ke arah Yamato, "Coba ceritakan padaku."

Sai tersenyum, "Baiklah,"

Yamato mulai duduk di sofa, "Jadi, sudah bisa dimulai?" tanya Yamato sembari memandang Sai dengan tatapan: cepat ceritakan padaku.

"Baik," Sai mulai duduk di samping Yamato, "Dia menembakku tadi,"

"Dan kau belum memberinya jawaban?" tanya Yamato.

Sai menghela nafas, "Tentu saja, kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, dan aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya," jelas Sai sembari mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian yang menurutnya begit cepat. Dan membuatnya sedikit bingung. Karena sampai sekarang ia masih bingung untuk menjawab peryataan Shikamaru tersebut, "Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Oleh karena itu aku sedikit merasa ganjik ketika tiba-tiba dia menyatakan cintanya."

Yamato tersenyum jail ke arah Sai, "Jadi dia itu seperti penggemar rahasiamu selama ini ya,"

"Entahlah,"

"Jangan-jangan dia orang yang selalu mengirimmu buket bunga setiap pagi,"

Sai menoleh ke arah Yamato, "Aku yakin dia bukan orangnya," Sai menggeleng kecil, "Shikamaru itu bukan orang yang seromantis itu,"

"Tapi bisa saja 'kan dia orangnya?" Yamato melirik ke arah Sai kemudian terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Sai memajukan bibirnya.

..

.

..

Sasuke meletakan tasnya di meja kemudian melirik bangku di sampingnya, "Ke mana anak ini?" batin Sasuke ketika melihat tas Naruto yang sudah ada di meja, namun dari tadi ia tak melihatnya, "Apa dia ada di atap sekolah?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mula beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara Naruto di salah satu kelas. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah kelas tersebut dan mulai megintip dari balik pintu.

Benar saja, Naruto ada di sana bersama... seorang gadis?

"Harusnya kau sadar jika _Fujoshi _di KHS ini bukan cuman aku!" Tenten memukul meja dengan keras kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto sudah menuduhnya dengan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Naruto meletakan tangannya di meja, "Cih, tapi aku yakin kau yang melakukannya."

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa, yang jelas aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu!" Tenten mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tangangnya sudah digenggam Naruto dengan erat. Dia mulai membalikan tubuh Tenten secara paksa.

Naruto mecengkram kedua kerah seragam Tenten.

"Jangan pikir karena kau perempuan aku tidak berani berbuat kasar padamu."

"Naruto hentikan!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Naruto dan Tenten menoleh ke sumber suara. Sedikit kaget juga ketika melihat Sasuke sudah berada di ambang pintu. "Kau beruntung kali ini," bisik Naruto kemudian mulai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah pakaian Tenten. Dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis dan melewati Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sasuke.

Sepasang mata milik Sasuke memandang gadis tengah terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan mengiba. Dia mulai berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pelan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja," Tenten menerima uluran tangan Sasuke kemudian menepuk-nepuk belakang roknya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatnya marah seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi. Rasanya ingin tahu juga karena baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat Naruto memarahi seorang gadis. Pastinya ada alasan untuk hal itu.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-pun," Tenten menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengambil beberapa foto yang ada di meja, " Dia hanya menuduhku telah mengambil dan menyebarkan foto ini," dia menyerahkan beberapa foto ke arah Sasuke, "Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukannya,"

Setelah melihat foto-foto tersebut tubuh Sasuke mematung seketika. Pasalnya, foto yang diserahkan gadis tersebut adalah foto dirinya dan Naruto. tapi bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan bagaimana posisi mereka dalam foto tersebut.

Posisi mereka memang sangat menggoda.

Sasuke berada di bawah dan Naruto menindih tubuhnya.

Lalu tangan Naruto juga masuk ke dalam kaos Sasuke.

Selain itu wajah mereka sangatdekat.

"Padahal aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang foto itu,"

Perkataan yang dilontarkan Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, "Tapi kenapa dia bisa menuduhmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Karena tak mungkin Naruto menuduh seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Karena aku adalah satu-satunya _fujoshi _yang ia tahu di KHS ini."

"_Fujoshi_?" ulang Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Ya, cewek yang menyukai hubungan antar pria," Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya, terima kasih kau suda menolongku tadi. Perkenalkan, namaku Tenten." Mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menjabat tangan Tenten, "Satsuki,"

Mata Tenten melebar sempurna mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Jadi kau gadis yang digosipkan sedang dekat dengan Naruto?"

_'G-gadis?' _batin Sasuke sembari menelan ludahnya.

"Satsuki-_nee_?" panggil Tenten perlahan.

"Entahlah," Sasuke tertawa kaku, "Kalau begitu aku permisi Tenten," Sasuke mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

..

.

..

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami Orochi-_sensei_?" tanya Neji begitu sampai ke ruangan Orochimaru. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang juga dipanggil oleh Orochimaru. Dia menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya: 'kau tahu alasannya?'

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah," jawabnya pelan.

Sepasang mata ular Orochimaru memandang Gaara dan Neji secara bergantian kemudian memasang wajah memelas. Membuat Gaara dan Neji menatap malas guru Sains tersebut. "Tolong bantu aku mencari anak anjing milik Kiba," pinta Orochimaru sembari membuka laci kemudian mengambil sebuah foto dari sana, "Ini foto anak anjing tersebut."

Neji menggerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Kiba saja?"

Menggeleng kencang kemudian meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, "Itu tidak mungkin, karena aku yang membuatnya hilang," Dia mendongakan kepalanya sedikit, "Dan dia mengancamku akan membuat tas dari kulit Manda jika aku tidak segera menemukan tiga anak anjing tersebut."

"Memangnya apa yang kau perbuat hingga anak anjing itu hilang."

Orochimaru mulai duduk dengan benar di kursinya dan mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya, "Aku hanya mendekati kandangnya, membuka gemboknya, dan mengambil salah satu anjing anjing," dia menghela nafas, "Aku kira mereka anak anjing yang manis dan dapat diam tapi ternyata..." Orochimaru memegangi wajahnya, "Mereka sangat ganas,"

_'Jadi bekas luka yang ada di wajahmu itu bekas cakaran anjing,' _batin Neji sakratis sembari menahan tawa.

"Pertanyaannya, kenapa harus kami," Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena aku yakin kalian tidak akan membocorkan tugas konyol ini," Orochimaru menelan udah, "Aku tidak ingin Anko mengetahui hal ini..." ada jeda sebentar sebentar sebelum Orochimaru melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kalian tahu 'kan, gadis itu akan menghinaku habis-habisan jika sampai tahu jika aku..."

"Ya, ya, ya, kami tahu." Gaara mengangguk kecil, membenarkan perkataan Neji, "Tapi, apa imbalannya?"

Gaara dan Orochimaru memandang Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka memang tak menyangka jika pemuda Hyuuga tersebut akan berkata hal yang seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Neji menyeringai kecil, membuat firasat buruk melanda Orochimaru, "Bebaskan kelas kami dari tambahan pelajaranmu itu selama satu bulan," sepasang mata kuning itu membulat sempurna, "Bagaimana?" tanya Neji, "Atau kami beritahukan pada Anko-sensei jika kau sudah dicakar oleh ketiga anak anjing."

Sekarang, Orochimaru terjebak dalam pikiran yang sulit. Antara menuruti permintaan Neji atau membiarakan dirinya dipermalukan oleh keturunan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Baik," Orochimaru memandang kesal Neji, "Hanya satu bulan,"

"Oke, kalau begitu kami permisi." Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan laboratorium tersebut.

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya ketika berhasil keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal itu,"

"Tentu saja, kurasa semua anak di kelas harus berterima kasih padaku karena telah membebaskan mereka dari neraka ular itu selama satu bulan."

Jika boleh jujur, memang tidak ada satu anak-pun di sekolah ini yang menyukai pelajaran tambahan dari Orochimaru. Tak satu-pun.

Dan ketika mereka bisa bebas selama satu bulan, itu merupakan hal yang indah. Kesempatan langka.

..

.

..

"Kau akan mendapat masalah besar jika sekolah mengetahuinya,"

Karin tersenyum kecil, "Tidak akan, selama kau tidak membocorkannya, Ino,"

"Tapi ka-"

"Sudahlah, ini satu-satunya cara agar gadis itu angkat kaki dari sekolah ini."

"Apa sebegitu bencinya kau dengan Satsuki?"

"Tentu saja, dia sudah merebut Naruto dari –sudahlah, lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti perintahku saja." Karin mulai berjalan di lorong sekolah. Hampir saja dia mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan.

'Dia? Siapa maksud Karin? Jadi selama ini dia melakukan hal ini bukan untuk dirinya?'

Mereka berdua terus berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan santai tanpa sadar jika seorang gadis mendengar ucapan mereka.

..

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke atap sekolah. Dan dia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto tengah tiduran di atas sana. Sasuke mengambil sebuah kucir rambut dari saku bajunya kemudian mengikat rambutnya sebelum berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia melakukan hal ini karena tidak mau ambil resiko jika rambutnya berantakan gara-gara terpaan angin yang menurutnya sangat menyabalkan itu.

"Kau di sini rupanya,"

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, "Kau mencariku Sasuke?"

Sedikit mendengus kesal kemudian duduk di samping Naruto yang tengah berbaring, "Tentu, aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf pada Tenten."

Perlahan, Naruto mulai duduk dan memandang wajah Sasuke, "Kau tahu, dia sudah menempel foto kita yang dia ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi kemarin." Ucap Naruto kesal. "Dan hampir saja seluruh anak melihat foto itu andai saja aku tidak cepat-cepat mengambilnya dari mading."

"Tapi dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu," Sasuke membuang muka ketika Naruto memandangnya, "Lagipula memangnya kenapa jika semua orang melihat foto tersebut? apa kau takut jika semua orang tahu kalau kau mempunyai penyimpangan seksual?"

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Bukankah aku sudah pernah katakan jika aku bukan gay!" ucap Naruto sembari memberi penekanan pada kata 'gay'.

Kerongkongan Sasuke kering begitu mendengar hal itu, "Jadi yang kemarin itu hanya pura-pura ya," Sasuke mulai berdiri, "Jadi kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku,"

"Tunggu Sa-"

"Sayangnya kau salah orang jika ingin melakukan hal tersebut," Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arah Naruto, "Semuanya sudah jelas. Sebenarnya kau masih menyukai Sakura dan..."

"Sa-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu bodoh," bentak Sasuke. Dia menelan ludah, "Memangnya aku tidak tahu kemarin Sakura hampir menciummu dan kau membiarkan hal itu bukan?" Naruto mulai berdiri, "Dan sekarang jujur padaku, kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasanmu saja 'kan?"

Naruto hanya diam. Memang benar, dia hanya ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Namun sekarang semuanya berbeda, Naruto mulai menyimpan rasa untuk Sasuke. Dan perasaannya dengan Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai hilang. Tapi, saat Sakura kembali. Perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura pun menjadi sedikit kacau. Naruto bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaan untuk Sakura.

Perasaan untuk Sasuke.

Entah siapa yang lebih mendominasi.

..

.

..

"Ke mana perginya anak anjing itu,"

"Sabar Gaara, sebentar lagi kita pasti akan menemukannya."

"Ya, tapi kita sudah mencarinya selama dua jam Neji!" kata Gaara kesal kemudian mulai duduk di bawah pohon. "Maaf, aku kesal tadi."

"Sudahlah tak apa," Neji melepas ikatan rambutnya dan angin musim panas membuat rambut panjang Neji sedikit bergoyang. Namun itu tak perlahan lama karena Neji segera mengikat kembali rambutnya.

Gaara yang memperhatikan Neji dari tadi tersenyum kecil, "Kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang seperti itu." Komentar Gaara.

"Benarkah?" Gaara mengangguk kecil, "Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan seorang gadis bisa mengalahkan ketua kendo sepertimu?" goda Neji sembari mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di mana saat Neji berhasil mengalahkan Gaara dalam pertandingan kendo. Padahal waktu itu Gaara dijuluki macan gurun. Dan belum pernah ada yang mengalahkan Gaara sebelumnya.

Gaara mendengus kesal, "Dan aku tak 'kan pernah kalah lagi darimu." Dia mulai berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya, "Bagaimana jika kita bertanding lagi lain waktu?"

Sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah Neji, "Boleh saja. Tapi setelah kita menemukan anak anjing itu bukan?"

"Ya, lebih baik kita mencarinya lagi,"

"Oke, kita ke taman belakang sekarang," Gaara menatap Neji tidak mengerti. Dan sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan Gaara, Neji tersenyum kecil, "Kita belum memeriksa tempat itu 'kan?"

"Lebih baik kita mencari di tempat lain," tolak Gaara, "Atau kau yang mencarinya sendiri di sana dan aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain," Gaara mengemukakan pendapatnya. Memang, dia tidak berniat –dan tidak akan pernah mau ke taman belakang yang dikatakan angker oleh anak-anak KHS.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti kenapa Gaara berkata seperti itu. Dia memutar otaknya, mencari tahu alasan kenapa Gaara tidak mau diajak ke taman belakang olehnya. Padahal tidak ada hal yang aneh atau menakutkan di sana. Yah, walaupun anak-anak KHS sering menatakan jika di sana adalah sarang hantu, tapi Neji sangat tahu jika hal itu tidak benar. Itu hanya sekedar kabar burung yang disebarkan oleh seseorang. Mana mungkin ada hantu di taman tersebut.

Tunggu dulu, hantu?

Jangan-jangan...

"Kau percaya dengan kabar yang sering dibicarakan anak-anak Gaara?" Neji mendekat ke arah Gaara, "Kau percaya jika di taman belakang adalah sarang hantu?"

Wajah Gaara memucat mendengar perkataan Neji.

Dan itu membuat Neji terkekeh kecil.

"Hahaha... aku tak menyangka jika kau akan termakan oleh kabar burung tersebut."

"..." Gaara hanya diam, bingung untuk membalas perkataan Neji.

Neji menepuk pundah Gaara, "Boleh aku beri tahu sesuatu?" Gaara mengangguk kecil. Neji tersenyum, "Yang menyebarkan kabar burung tersebut adalah Naruto. Dan semua kabar itu hanya omong kosong."

Sedikit melebarkan matanya kemudian menatap Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Neji menatap Gaara, "Aku sungguhan, jadi untuk apa kau takut lagi, tidak ada apa-apa di sana,"

"Bisa aku pegang ucapanmu?"

Neji tersenyum lebar, "Tentu, kalau begitu ayo ke tempat itu. Aku yakin tidak ada apa-apa di tempat itu." ajak Neji, dia mulai berjalan beberapa langkah. Namun ketika ia tidak mendengar suara langkah Gaara, Neji menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik, "Kenapa kau diam di situ saja?" tanya Neji, "Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Bukan begitu,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang," Neji mulai mengenggam tangan Gaara dan menariknya pergi. Mau tak mau Gaara hanya diam mendapatkan perlakuan Neji.

Ia menghela nafas kemudian menatap Neji yang berjalan di depannya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

'Baru kali ini aku mengobrol begitu panjang dengan seseorang,' batin Gaara.

..

.

..

* * *

Terimakasih banyak reader semua sudah mau membacafic saya ini : )

Boleh sedikit cerita?

Saya pernah terima pm yang isinya menanyakan kenapa saya tidak pernah membalas review. Jujur saya memang tidak pernah membalas review. Bukan karena saya mau sombong atau bagaimana. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi alasan saya lebih dikarenakan ini akun bersama. Saya takut suatu saat saya salah balas review atau ada masalah lain timbul mengingat ini akun bersama. Jadi saya mohon maaf sekali lagi jika tidak membalas review kalian. Mungkin saya akan bisa bebas membalas review jika nanti saya sudah publis cerita di akun pribadi saya.

Oh ya, saya juga mau menegaskan, saya bukan Sakura hater. Sungguh. Saya suka dengan Sakura, apalagi jika dipasangkan dengan Kakashi atau Sasori. Saya juga suka pair NaruHina –ini pasti- dan OroSasu, serta MinaOro –curhatcolongan- Dan saya tidak pernah berpikiran akan membashing chara di fic ini.

* * *

Chapter Selanjutnya

"Ya, aku memang menjadikanmu pelampiasanku,"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia merasa dunianya runtuh.

Marah?

Tentu saja. Ia merasa dibihongi. Pantas saja dia merasa ganjil ketika Naruto masih menyimpan foto Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih menyimpan rasa untuk gadis itu.

Dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah pernyataan cinta Naruto. Pernaytaan cinta yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut kuning itu kemarin. Ternyata pernyataan cinta itu palsu –setidaknya itu pikiran Sasuke. Dan hal itu yang paling membuat Sasuke marah. Sangat marah.

Keadaan sekarang jauh lebih buruk dibanding saat ia harus kalah dari Itachi.

Perlahan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Dia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Brengsek!" sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Sasuke ke wajah Naruto tanpa bisa Naruto hindari.

..

.

..

"Kau gila!" bentak Ino, "Kau bisa membunuhnya, apa kau sadar itu Karin!"

Plak.

Sebuah tanparan mendarat di wajah Ino, "Diamlah bodoh," desis Karin, "Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena hal itu." Karin mulai memasukan sebuah kunci ke saku jaketnya. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Dia mulai menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Dia menelan ludah, "Satsuki-nee," ucap gadis tersebut.


	8. Season 2 : Chap 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

Naruto hanya diam. Memang benar, dia hanya ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Namun sekarang semuanya berbeda, Naruto mulai menyimpan rasa untuk Sasuke. Dan perasaannya dengan Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai hilang. Tapi, saat Sakura kembali. Perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura pun menjadi sedikit kacau. Naruto bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaan untuk Sakura.

Perasaan untuk Sasuke.

Entah siapa yang lebih mendominasi.

_"Tapi jika aku boleh berbicara, melawan kodrat itu tidak baik Naruto. Manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Laki-laki, perempuan."_

Perkataan Sakura kembali berputar di otak Naruto –berkali-kali.

Melawan kodrat.

Berpasangan.

Laki-laki, perempuan.

_'Perasaan ini salah, tak seharusnya aku mempunyai perasaan untuknya. Tidak seharusnya.'_ Batin Naruto kemudian mulai mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Ya, aku memang menjadikanmu pelampiasanku,"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia merasa dunianya runtuh.

Marah?

Tentu saja. Ia merasa dibihongi. Pantas saja dia merasa ganjil ketika Naruto masih menyimpan foto Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih menyimpan rasa untuk gadis itu.

Dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah pernyataan cinta Naruto. Pernyataan cinta yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut kuning itu kemarin. Ternyata pernyataan cinta itu palsu –setidaknya itu pikiran Sasuke. Dan hal itu yang paling membuat Sasuke marah. Sangat marah.

Keadaan sekarang jauh lebih buruk dibanding saat ia harus kalah dari Itachi.

Perlahan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Dia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Brengsek!" sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Sasuke ke wajah Naruto tanpa bisa Naruto hindari, "Aku membencimu!" teriak Sasuke kemudian mulai meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memegangi wajahnya yang terluka akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan Sasuke.

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

Benci.

Dia membenciku.

Kenapa semua jadi begini?

Aku memang tidak ingin membiarkan rasa ini berkembang lebih jauh karena ini semua salah.

Tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia membenciku.

Dan semuanya terlambat. Kenapa perkataan itu terucap begitu saja? Apa benar itu yang ada di hatiku? Jika aku hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan Sakura? Dan ketika Sakura kembali, aku akan membuang Sasuke begitu saja?

Aku memandang langit yang tiba-tiba saja mendung. Sepertinya langit sedang mengambarkan keadaan hatiku yang mendung. Kacau.

"Sasuke," aku menguman kata itu berulang-ulang. Dan aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Lalu saat aku bangun nanti, semua keadaan akan baik-baik saja. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke akan berjalan lancar, seperti semula. Atau setidaknya sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Karena bagiku pertemuan pertama dengan Sasuke sangat menyenangkan. Ya, walau sifatnya masih terlalu dingin saat itu, tapi setidaknya dia tidak membenciku.

Sekarang, di dalam otakku muncul sebuah pertanyaan. Kenapa Sasuke seorang lelaki? Kenapa?

Kenapa dia bukan seorang perempuan?

Bukankah semuanya akan lebih baik jika dia seorang perempuan? Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mendapat tekanan mental seperti ini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku mempermasahkan ini sekarang? Setelah Sakura datang? Setelah dia mengatakan jika perasaan yang aku rasakan pada Sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan? Kenapa perasaan itu tidak muncul ketika aku mengetahui Satsuki adalah seorang perempuan?

Arrgghhh!

Kenapa ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di otakku sekarang? Pertanyaan yang semakin lama, semakin membuatku gila. Kenapa juga hidupku jadi rumit seperti ini?

Seseorang, tolonglah aku sekarang!

Aku mulai bangkit, dan mengelap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirku. Jika berbicara mengenai seseorang. Aku tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa sekarang. Dia. Ya, dia. Pasti dia punya jalan keluar untuk masalahku ini. dia cukup berpengalaman untuk masalah ini.

Menarik sudut bibirku kemudian mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Aku mulai menekan deretan nomor dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

Aku membencinya.

Sangat membencinya.

Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu?

Cih, jadi selama ini dia hanya menjadikanku pelampilasan saja? Pantas dia masih menyimpan foto gadis tersebut. Pantas saja dia tak menoleh ketika hendak dicium oleh gadis menyebalkan itu.

Ini jauh lebih buruk dibanding menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan. Ini sungguh keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya dia mempermainkan perasaan seseorang.

Dan aku bersumpah akan membencinya. Terus membencinya. Sampai mati!

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

"Oke," Tsunade menatap Naruto kemudian menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan, "Jadi apa masalahmu?" tanya perempuan bermata coklat tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Masalahku rumit," Naruto mengetukan jarinya di atas meja, "Dan aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana." Ungkap Naruto kemudian melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Memang, tempat duduk yang tengah disinggahi Naruto dan Tsunade berada tepat di sebelah jendela. Jadi, Naruto bisa menikmati suasana jalanan yang cukup ramai.

Mendengus kemudian melipat tangan di depan perutnya, "Mulai dari masalah utamanya. Dan aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya," sepasang mata coklat itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin, "Karena menurutku keadaanmu sangat kacau Naruto," dia mulai meletakan tangannya di atas meja. Dan menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan tersenyum kecil ke arah wanita berusia paruh baya tersebut, "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku seorang gay?" tanya Naruto. Dia sedikit merunduk kemudian menunggu jawaban dari Tsunade. Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Tsunade. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto berpikir jika Tsunade sedikit syok dengan pengakuannya. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto mendongakan kepala. Sedikit terkejut juga melihat sebuah senyum bertengger di bibir wanita tersebut. Padahal ia mengira akan melihat tatapan marah atau kesal dari wanita tersebut.

Tsunade menghentikan senyumannya, "Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu," Tsunade menaikan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, "Kenapa kau tidak terkejut dengan pengakuanku tadi?" Naruto mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "Bukankah seharusnya kau kaget atau setidaknya menatapku dengan heran setelah aku mengungkapkan hal itu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, "Namun yang terjadi kau justru tersenyum. Apa kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku, atau..." ada jeda sebentar sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkatannya, "...atau kau tengah menghinaku?"

Sekarang giliran Tsunade yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sedang menghinamu, bocah. Dan aku percaya dengan perkatanmu."

"Tapi sikapmu tadi-"

Tsunade memandang Naruto tajam, "Memangnya aku harus bersikap seperti apa Naruto?" Tsunade kembali menyilangkan tangan di depan perut, "Apa aku harus berteriak seperti orang gila? Atau justru memarahimu seperti orang kesetanan?" tanya Tsunade, "Kau mau aku melakukan hal seperti itu Naruto?"

"Aku rasa tidak," Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi tontonan."

Menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian memandang keluar jendela, "Kupikir, apa yang kau rasakan –maksudku apa yang kau alami adalah sesuatu yang wajar," Tsunade melirik Naruto sekilas, kemudian tersenyum ketika menemukan ekspresi bingung dari anak tersebut, "Memangnya kau pikir hanya kau saja yang mengalami hal itu?" Tsunade menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Buka matamu bodoh, di dunia ini juga banyak yang mengalami penyimpangan sosial sepertimu, jadi untuk apa aku harus memarahimu tentang kelainanmu itu?"

Mau tak mau Naruto sedikit menarik bibirnya mendengar penjelasan Tsunade, "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto antusias. Tsunade hanya mengangguk kemudian mulai meminum jus yang ia pesan.

"Jadi hanya itu masalahnya?"

"Ini hanya sebagian kecil," Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak mengerti, "Masalah yang sebenarnya jauh lebih rumit dibanding ini." Naruto tersenyum pahit kemudian membalas tatapan Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang kemudian menutup matanya beberapa detik dan membukanya kembali, "Coba ceritakan, dari awal sampai akhir," kata Tsunade perlahan, "Aku akan mendengarkannya sampai selesai."

"Dan aku kembali bingung harus memulainya dari mana," Naruto tersenyum, membuat Tsunade ingin menendang wajah pemuda itu. Dan Naruto yang sadar akan tatapan kesal Tsunade menelan ludah. "Oke aku mulai, tapi berhenti menatapku seperti itu," Tsunade hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Naruto menenguk minumannya sampai habis sebelum memulai penjelasannya. Ia melakukan hal ini karena tahu apa yang akan ia katakan nanti cukup menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

"Kau masih ingat Sakura?" Tsunade mengangguk sembari mengingat-ingat pacar Naruto tersebut, "Dia kembali ke Konoha, tepat di saat seseorang mulai mengantikan posisinya di hatiku."

Mengangguk mengerti, "Dia lelaki?"

"Ya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto menghela nafas kecil. "Dan masalahnya bermulai dari sini," Tsunade mempertajam pendengarannya. "Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke. Dia memang menarik, tapi aku juga tak bisa membohongi diriku jika aku masih berada di bawah bayang-bayang Sakura."

"Lalu masalahnya?"

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Tadi malam Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu. Ya walau hanya beberapa menit. Tapi aku bisa tahu jika Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan Sakura ke rumahku," Tsunade mengangguk kecil, "Dan setelah Sasuke pulang, aku mengobrol sebentar dengan gadis itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Aku mengatakan jika ada orang lain yang sudah mulai mengantikan posisinya. Dan ketika aku memberitahukannya jika dia adalah seorang pria, Sakura mengatakan jika perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mempunyai perasaan ini. Ini keliru. Melawan kodrat. Seharunya aku tak mempunyai perasaan ini karena pada dasarnya manusia sudah diciptakan berpasang-pasang. Laki-laki, perempuan." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Tsunade memijit dahinya, "Dan kau mempercayai hal itu?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Tentu saja. Dan tadi, ketika Sasuke menanyakan apakah aku hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan atau tidak. Aku menjawab ya, dan dia membenciku. Sangat memebenciku. Setelah itu, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak."

"Kau bodoh Naruto. Bodoh!" bentak Tsunade, "Tentu saja dia marah padamu. Kau ini plin-plan. Harusnya kau memilih mana yang lebih penting bagimu. Yang mendominasi perasaanmu. Jika tidak kau akan menyakiti banyak pihak. Sasuke. Sakura. Dan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Tsunade sembari menatap tajam Naruto.

Menelan ludah sebelum membalas tatapan Tsunade, "Terkadang teori itu lebih mudah dibandingkan prakteknya," Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kau tahu? Sulit bagiku untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih penting. Mendominasi," Naruto bersandar pada badan kursi, "Mereka berdua sangat penting bagiku."

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu jika tak mencobanya,"

"Lalu beritahu aku bagaimana cara mengetahui siapa yang lebih penting,"

Tsunade mendesah kecil, "Jika mengenai hal itu kau harus mencari tahu caranya sendiri."

"Kalau begini kau tidak membantuku sama sekali." Ujar Naruto pelan. padahal ia pikir Tsunade akan bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap bingung untuk menemukan jalan keluar tentang masalah yang tengah dihadapinya ini.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Mungkin aku harus tekankan sesuatu," ia menatap Naruto, "Jika masalahmu adalah tentang perasaan, tak ada yang bisa menyelesaikannya kecuali dirimu sendiri."

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Dia akui jika perkataan Tsunade ada benarnya.

"Dari awal penyelesaiannya hanya satu, pilih siapa yang mendominasi hatimu. Dengarkan hati kecilmu. Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang." Tsunade tersenyum kecil. "Pilihlah yang benar-benar kau cintai, walaupun itu bukan Sakura maupun Sasuke."

Sedikit menaikan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Tertawa kecil, "Cinta pertama."

"Eh?"

"Kau pernah bilang akan menemukan cinta pertamamu kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Dan mungkin saja seletah kau menemukan cinta pertamamu kau justru akan tertarik padanya. Kau tidak melupakannya kan?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, walaupun saat ini aku belum bisa mengingat jelas wajahnya aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu." Perlahan sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah Naruto. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengingat sesuatu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Sasuke."

"Mereka tak memintamu untuk memilih satu di antara mereka bukan?" Naruto menggeleng, "Jadi jika kau tidak memilih di antara mereka tak apa kan?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kau berbicara berputar-putar, aku sedikit tak mengerti."

"Begini Naruto," Tsunade menghela nafas, "Coba cari siapa yang ada di hatimu. Dan itu tak terbatas hanya Sakura dan Sasuke. Kau juga bisa memikirkan orang lain yang ada di hatimu. Mungkin saja dengan berjalannya waktu kau akan menemukannya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ya –err, mungkin," Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Tapi, terima kasih."

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

"Err, kau yang bernama Satsuki bukan?"

Sasuke menoleh. Dia sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek sudah berdiri di sampinya, "Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat, "Dan kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari memperhatikan gadis tersebut secara lekat-lekat.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Perkenalkan, aku Matsuri," Matsuri mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan Sasuke menjabat tangan gadis tersebut.

"Satsuki,"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Satsuki menarik tangannya kembali, begitupula dengan Matsuri, "Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh saja kok, emm...Sasuke,"

Sasuke tak kuasa untuk tidak membulatkan kedua matanya begitu mendengar kata 'Sasuke' disebut oleh Matsuri. Ia heran kenapa gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama asli? Apa dia sudah tahu siapa Satsuki yang sebenarnya? Dan jika ia, kemungkinan anak-anak lain sudah tahu tentang jati diri Satsuki semakin besar. Lalu, jika itu sampai terjadi... hidupnya akan hancur dalam hitungan detik.

Seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, Matsuri menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Tenang, aku tidak akan membocorkan pada siapa-siapa kok," Matsuri kembali tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah?" ucap Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang didengarnya barusan. Dan Matsuri mengangguk mantap, "Tapi darimana kau tahu jika aku kau tahu sendiri bukan?"

Matsuri terkekeh kecil, "Karena aku melihat kejadian kemarin malam, saat kau bersama... Naruto." Ucap Matsuri santai tanpa saar ia telah membuat seseorang mengelami serangan jantung mendadak gara-gara perkataannya.

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalan dengan santai. Sesekali ia bersiul dan memperhatikan jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai. Jika dilihat sekilas, Naruto tampak seperti seorang pemuda bebas yang tak punya masalah sedikitpun. Padahal pemuda berambut kuning itu mempunyai sebuah masalah rumit yang hampir membuatnya gila.

Sebelumnya memang ia tak pernah menyangka jika permasalahan cinta itu lebih rumit jika dibandingkan dengan masalah-masalah yang pernah ia hadapi. Dan terkadang Naruto berpikir jika terdesak di anara sekumpulan preman jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding terjepit di antara dua cinta.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan kakaknya, Kyuubi yang tak pernah ingin jatuh cinta. Sekarang, ia tahu kenapa pemuda bermata itu sampai mengatakan hal demikian. Ternyata cinta mampu membuat orang hampir gila dan hampir kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Memang banyak orang yang mengatakan cinta itu menyenangkan. Sebenarnya Naruto tak menolak ansumsi orang-orang tentang cinta. Hanya saja dalam praktek-nya Naruto lebih banyak merasakan sakit dibanding senang. Jadi rasanya tak salah jika Naruto kurang setuju dengan ansumsi kebanyakan orang.

Dalam urusan percintaan Naruto memang merasa jika dirinya masuk dalam kalangan 'sial'. Bukan tanpa alasan jika Naruto sampai berpikiran seperti itu. tapi kenyataan membuatnya berpikir realistis. Ia sudah tak mau lagi bersikap naif. Menganggap cinta akan membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dan selalu bahagia.

Jujur Naruto memang merasa senang ketika ia mulai mencintai seseorang. Tapi takdir selalu mempermainkannya. Dimulai dari mimpi tentang cinta pertamanya yang selalu saja menghantui malamnya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Kedua, Sakura. Orang yang meninggalkannya dan kembali saat ia mulai menjalani kehidupannya yang baru. Dan terakhir Sasuke. Orang yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlepas dari kesedihan. Walau Naruto belum dapat memastikan perasaan apa yang selalu ia alami saat bersama Sasuke, tapi ia sangat ingin terus bersamanya.

Ia sangat merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda emo tersebut. Perasaan ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan saat ia bersama Sakura.

"Apa ini rasa cinta sesungguhnya?" guman Naruto perlahan sembari mengingat-ingat kembali perasaan yang ia alami saat bersama Sasuke. Kemudian ia mulai membandingkan dengan perasaan yang ada saat bersama dengan Sakura.

Dan Naruto tersenyum, "Perasaan ini jauh lebih besar. Hampir setara dengan apa yang aku alami saat bersama dia. Andai saja aku bisa menginggat wajahnya, pasti sekarang aku sudah mencarinya dan tidak akan membuang waktuku untuk memikirkan yang lain." Guman Naruuto sembari mencoba mengingat 'dia', cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama yang tak mampu diingat oleh memori Naruto. Tapi, walau begitu Naruto tak akan pernah melupakan kehangatannya. Tak akan melupakan sepenggal kejadian itu. Terkadang, Naruto berpikir, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah dan nama cinta pertamanya? Padahal ia ingat kejadian waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Entahlah, Naruto juga tak mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang. Lalu, yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengenang kekasih masa kecilnya itu adalah memejamkan mata dan mencoba kembali ke dalam masa lalunya.

Dan saat ia melakukan hal itu, sekelebat banyangan muncul di dalam pikirannya. Membuat dia tersenyum lebar, karena akan kembali pada masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan perkataan orang-orang yang menyebutnya, sinting atau gila karena tersenyum dan menutup mata di tengah trotoar jalan ini. Ia tak peduli dengan hal itu, karena sekarang ia merasa tenang dan hangat ketika menginggat masa lalunya.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Banyangan masa lalunya yang dulu hanya bisa ia ingat samar-samar kini menjadi lebih jelas. Bahkan Naruto kini seperti mendengar sesuatu yang tak asing lagi.

_"Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku!"_

_ "Maafkan aku ya habis kau sangat manis,"_

Beberapa lipatan muncul di dahi Naruto tatkala ia mendengar lebih banyak lagi suara.

_"Aku akan selalu melindungimu."_

_ "Tidak, aku tidak mau."_

_ "Ke-kenapa?"_

_ "Aku terlihat lemah jika begitu,"_

_ "Ta-"_

_ "Aku mau kita saling melindungi."_

Suara yang tengah mengintimidasi otak Naruto membuat kepala pemuda itu merasa sedikit pening.

_"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"_

_ "Kenapa? Apa kau takut hantu?"_

_ "I-itu..."_

_ "Sudahlah kita bersama, aku jamin tak ada sesuatu di sana."_

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, 'Suara itu sangat familiar,' batinnya sembari membuka mata birunya secara perlahan.

Dan ketika mata biru itu mulai terbuka, pemandangan yang dilihatnya bukan lagi hiruk-pikuk jalan melainkan sebuah taman yang sangat familiar dalam pikirannya.

Pemuda itu tak lagi memikirkan kenapa ia bisa berpindah tempat secara aneh ini ketika ia melihat sesosok anak kecil tengah berlari menjauhinya.

_"Dasar penakut kau Naruto,"_

Naruto tercekat, suara itu sangat familiar, dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengejar anak kecil tersebut.

Lalu saat ia mengejar anak tersebut beberapa suara kembali terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"AWAS!"

Naruto tak bisa lagi megenali suara tersebut karena pada detik selanjutnya ia merasa tubuhnya terpelanting keras, membuatnya tak bisa menggerakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

_"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke."_

Itulah suara terakhir yang dapat Naruto dengar sebelum ia merasa matanya semakin berat. Ia merasa mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

"Kemana perginya Naruto?" Itachi terus saja meruntuki Naruto yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya dari tadi. Padahal Itachi sudah mencari pemuda tersebut selama sepuluh menit. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menemukan sosok tersebut.

Dan alternatif terakhir yang digunakan Itachi untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruto adalah menghubunginya!

Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanya dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Hei Naruto di mana kau? Kau harus segera menandatangi proposal tahu!" Itachi segera meluapkan kekesalahannya pada Naruto, "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana baka, sebenarnya kau ada di mana?"

"Maaf apa anda teman dari Uzumaki Naruto?"

Itachi segera menaikan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar suara wanita. Ia melihat kembali ponselnya, dan memastikan jika urutan nomor yang ia tekan adalah nomor Naruto. Dan memang benar itu nomor Naruto, tapi masalahnya sekarang kenapa bukan Naruto yang menganggkat telponnya?

"Maaf?"

"I-iya saya temannya,"

"Syukurlah, sekarang teman ada ada di RS Konoha dalam keadaan koma,"

Itachi merasa ada sesuatu yang mengantam dirinya sekarang. Apa-apa-an ini?

"Tu-tunggu anda tidak bercanda bukan?"

"Jika tuan tidak percaya, datang saja kemari untuk memastikannya."

Sambungan telpon sudah terputus, dan Itachi masih mematung di tempatnya. "Na-Naruto," guman pemuda berambut panjang tersebut sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

Sai masih saja memandangi sebuah surat yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian membaca kembali kertas tersebut.

Lagi-lagi mentari berbisik padaku

Jika ia cemburu padamu

Karena kau lebih bersinar

Dibanding ia dimataku

Dan kembali lagi ia mengulang aktifitasnya, membaca tulisan tersebut. Sai sudah lupa berapa kali ia mengulang membaca tulisan itu. Tapi yang jelas ia merasa sangat senang membacanya.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seromantis ini oleh seseorang. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan sebuket bunga setiap pagi dengan secarik kertas yang diselipkan diantara bunga-bunga tersebut, ia merasa senang. Apalagi kertas-kertas tersebut berisi berbagai tulisan romantis.

Lalu, ketika ia mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, perasaan senang semakin menyelimuti dirinya. Walau pertama ia merasa bingung kenapa harus 'dia' pelakunya, tapi toh pada akhirnya perasaan senang mengalahkan logikannya.

"Tidak biasanya aku melihat kau berdiam diri di perpustakaan,"

Sebuah suara yang familiar membangunkan Sai dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke arah samping kemudian tersenyum, "Ku pikir siapa, ternyata kau Nara-kun," ucap Sai.

"Panggil saja aku Shikamaru,"

"Baiklah," Sai mulai berdiri kemudian memasukan kertas berwarna merah darah itu ke adalam saku celananya, "Oh ya, kau tahu di mana Neji?" tanya Sai antusias.

Melihat hal itu Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Ada urusan apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"I-itu ada sesuatu yang harus a-aku bi-bicarakan dengannya," jelas Sai sedikit gugup. Sontak hal itu membuat Shikamaru semakin heran.

Dan puncaknya ketika melihat wajah Sai yang sedikit memerah, Shikamaru merasa ada bongkahan batu besar yang menimpanya saat ini.

†

ʢ††ʡ

†

Author : Hai Lee, #senyum manis

Rock Lee : Kenapa firasatku jadi buruk ya?

Naruto : Selamat ya Lee kau akan tampil di chapter depan #senyum manis

Rock Lee : Benarkah

Sakura : Ya, dengan bonus… #melirik ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru

Neji+Shikamaru : bonus siksaan dari kami! #smirk

Rock Lee : Me-memangnya apa salahku

Sai : Salahmu ya? #senyum manis

Sasuke : Apa kau tidak sadar juga?

Rock Lee : #menggeleng

Kakashi : Lebih baik lihat saja di chapter depan. Dan aku akan hubungi Tsunade untuk segera menyiapkan kamar mayat untukmu.

Author : Sudahlah jangan terlalu berlebihan, bukan begitu Sai #senggol-senggol Sai

Sai : Bagaimana ya? Tapi kesalahannya sudah terlalu besar pada… #melirik Neji

Neji : Sudahlah #buang muka

Author : Baiklah segini dulu chap ini =) Oh ya saya juga sudah buat akun baru dengan nama 'S. J. Rixon'

Sai : Jangan lupa mampir kalau ada waktu

Naruto : Ya, karen akan ada cerita baru yang akan dipublis di sana dalam waktu dekat

Sasuke : Tapi kok sekarang giliran firasatku yang buruk ya

Author : Tenang Sasu-chan, aku tidak akan menyiksamu kok. Bukan begitu Sai #melirik ke Sai

Sai : Err… mungkin #senyum manis.

Author + Sai : #ketawa nista


End file.
